VISITA INESPERADA
by Ephemerom
Summary: Uma modelo internacional...e o passado de Kamus vem a tona... EPÍLOGO ON LINE!
1. A brilhante estrela de Aquário

Era um dia quente..mas continha nele uma brisa leve que vinha do oceano  
trazendo o cheiro de maresia...o sol deixava os pilares de mármore da  
primeira casa impecavelmente brancos e brilhantes...o Cavaleiro estava  
sentado à sombra meditando sobre algumas situações, quando sorriu sem ao  
menos perceber, ante aquela presença encantadora...logo se levantou  
lentamente...  
  
_ Por favor...  
  
Mu de Áries escuta com prazer a voz angelical da bela mulher a sua  
frente...  
  
_ Sabes me dizer onde posso encontrar Kamus de Aquário?  
  
VISITA INESPERADA  
  
Capítulo I – A Brilhante Estrela da Constelação de Aquário  
  
Depois de todos aqueles anos, finalmente ocorreram os esperados tempos de  
paz. Os Cavaleiros de Ouro se encontravam ainda no Santuário...por  
talvez, depois de tudo, não terem para onde ir...ou voltar.  
  
Muitas vezes, durante um tempo, alguns deles iam visitar parentes ou  
mesmo pupilos distantes...e, sem dúvida, a Terra Natal era lembrada. Mas  
para outros...as recordações...tinham tanta força que era mais fácil  
isolar-se...de pessoas...de lugares...de emoções...  
  
Kamus nunca mais saíra da Grécia depois de ter voltado do local de  
treinamento na Sibéria...foi ao Hades para defender Athena na última  
guerra santa...mas...mesmo então...ele não estava lá porque gostaria de  
estar...estava?  
  
Para os amigos dourados, aquela atitude fechada e fria era natural de  
Aquário...simplesmente o temperamento do cavaleiro é do mesmo valor de  
seu cosmo...gelado...mas grandioso...  
  
O calor o estava incomodando tremendamente...resolveu ir até a frente da  
Casa, sentar nas escadarias para aproveitar a brisa, de onde tinha também  
uma bela visão do Santuário...estava descalço, com uma roupa simples  
porque treinara a manhã toda (uma calça clara e uma camisa sem  
mangas)...só que ao sair teve uma sensação estranha...que não soube se o  
perturbou ou alegrou...sua alma se recordou das paisagens de sua terra  
natal...e logo estava lembrando também das montanhas geladas do norte da  
Sibéria...seu coração sentiu novamente algo a muito  
esquecido...ou...escondido...ao tempo de um perfume conhecido pairar no  
ar...tudo ocorreu no único segundo em que seus olhos azuis profundos se  
acostumavam com a claridade do ambiente...para que pudessem ver...o  
motivo de tudo o que sentira...  
  
_ Anuska!....  
  
Os olhos de Kamus se desanuviam como se um vento passasse levando consigo  
a tempestade...suas lembranças pousam sobre a bela moça que sorri  
abertamente, vestida de verão...ela retira o chapéu panamá que cobria um  
rosto perfeitamente emoldurado pelas mechas douradas que lhe caíram sobre  
os ombros naquele momento...uma pele alva...como a neve da Sibéria, ele  
pensava...por um instante suas palavras se recusaram a sair...enquanto  
ela dava os últimos passos subindo a escadaria...apenas por um  
instante...e então...ele voltou a se fechar...ou pelo menos...tentou...  
  
_ Que faz aqui?  
  
E talvez aquilo fosse um começo de sorriso no rosto do Cavaleiro de  
Aquário... mas logo sumiu... e ela, completamente entorpecida pela  
presença dele...se colocou finalmente em sua frente, subindo os últimos  
degraus, ajudada instintivamente pela mão de Kamus.  
  
_ Estou trabalhando perto daqui e...quis saber se era esse o lugar que  
você falou pra mim há tanto tempo...e..claro...se ainda estaria aqui...  
  
Ela olha nos olhos dele com um sorriso...  
  
_ Como prometeu que estaria...me esperando...  
  
A última frase saiu baixa...murmurada...percebe que deixara-o sem jeito e  
completa fechando os olhos para o sol forte...  
  
_ Vim te ver, Kamus...como você pediu.  
  
A surpresa nos olhos dos Cavaleiros de Ouro escondidos atrás da pilastra  
foi imensa (!!! ^^´), aquela belíssima mulher conhecia Kamus de  
Aquário??? E Miro foi, visivelmente, o que mais se afetou com  
aquilo...oras...nenhum deles havia visto Kamus agir daquela maneira  
natural e, porque não dizer, carinhosa com alguém.  
  
Ele indicou o caminho para dentro da Casa de Aquário e tentou  
desconversar...as recordações estavam atormentando-o por mais que não  
parecesse e aquela dor presente em seu peito era forte demais...como fora  
da última vez... saudade...  
  
_ Trabalhando? Na Grécia?  
  
Ele pergunta quase não conseguindo conter a vontade de sorrir como  
ela...porque ela percebe aquela timidez dele...repentina forma de se  
proteger de algo há muito guardado...provavelmente ela entendia...mas  
algo em seu coração também doeu...então havia mesmo demorado muito tempo  
para voltar a vê-lo...  
  
_ Kamyu...é por isso que sempre gostei de você...  
  
Completamente desconcertado...não tinha mais jeito...ele se  
entrega...ainda mais quando ela retira os óculos escuros ao entrar no  
Templo...mostrando a ele aqueles olhos verdes da cor de um campo na  
primavera...aqueles olhos que já o fizeram sorrir tantas vezes...  
  
_ Você não deixa o mundo te moldar...nunca deixou...não é?  
  
Ela suspira...segurava-se para conter lágrimas...e o abraço que tanto  
desejava dar-lhe...estranhava aquela recepção fria depois  
de...tudo...mas, ao tempo que ela pensou isso...  
  
_ E é por isso que sempre...admirei você Anuska...  
  
Shura tapou a boca de Miro enquanto ele próprio, juntamente com os outros  
ficava de queixo caído...Kamus se aproximara dela e tomara-lhe as mãos...  
  
_ Porque você era a única que sentia o mesmo que eu...e, com isso,  
conhecia cada pedaço de minh´alma...  
  
E era pleno, aberto e belo o sorriso que ele deu a ela...mas aquelas  
frases no passado...fizeram ela perceber...que era apenas o passado que  
unia os dois...e nem isso mais ela sabia se era possível...as mãos  
delicadas e pequenas se entrelaçaram com as dele...por um breve  
instante...quando ela murmurou...  
  
_ Faz tempo não é?  
  
E olhou pra ele com um meio sorriso triste...  
  
_ Sim...  
  
Ele assentiu com a cabeça, os cabelos negros caiam-lhe pelas costas e seu  
olhar baixou um momento para depois voltar-se para Anuska novamente...e,  
colocando a mão levemente sobre o ombro dela...guiou-a para uma sala onde  
podiam se sentar...  
  
_ Muitas coisas mudaram...  
  
Ela, sem muitas cerimônias...colocou o chapéu e a bolsa que carregava na  
poltrona e retirou algo dela...logo entregando a Kamus...não queria tocar  
nesse assunto...para ela o único passado que tinha era aquele que passara  
na Sibéria...na companhia dele e dos pequenos... ele, por sua vez, virou-  
se entregando um copo de suco devidamente gelado para aquele belo ser que  
se encontrava ali...ele não se recordava que ela era tão bela...  
  
_ Obrigada...  
  
Ela disse sorrindo enquanto ele ficava completamente embasbacado com o  
que tinha em mãos...  
  
_ É meu último trabalho...estou aqui para tirar algumas fotos com base na  
moda da cultura greco-romana e também porque irá ser realizado um desfile  
no Parthenon...  
  
Nas mãos dele, uma revista de moda (VOGUE), na capa a própria Anuska  
vista por Kamus de uma maneira incrível...como o mais maravilhoso ser  
vivo existente...ficou perplexo com aquela cena...e, um pouco sem jeito,  
colocou-se a folhear a revista a procura de mais fotos de um verdadeiro  
anjo...lembrou-se...de quanto ela falara daquele sonho...Sorriu...como  
ela o fazia para ele naquele instante...  
  
_ Realmente você conseguiu alcançar seu sonho, Anuska...  
  
Ela sorve um gole de suco enquanto se virava observando o local e ele a  
admira de costas...um corpo esguio e delicado...os cabelos caindo até  
quase sua cintura afinada e que pedia ser envolvida por braços  
protetores...quis se aproximar...ela pedia para ser protegida...com  
aquela fragilidade tão a mostra...não teve coragem...e então ela vira-se  
e o encara...e ele lembra que a força dela está ali...no mais fundo de  
seu coração...e mostrava-se através daquelas estonteantes jades em seus  
olhos...  
  
_ Fico feliz por você...  
  
_ Não precisa ficar...  
  
Ele estranha uma resposta como aquela vinda de Anuska...e ela percebe isso...  
  
_ Quero dizer...  
  
Ela volta-se para a entrada do Templo novamente...vendo os raios de sol  
dançando entre os pilares...  
  
_ Não que eu não tenha realizado o sonho, mas...  
  
Os olhos dela parecem ir para um lugar longe dali...  
  
_ Abri mão de coisas tão importantes para mim e...hoje me pergunto se  
realmente valeu a pena...  
  
Ela falava dele...ela falava...deles...o passado transbordava daquela  
conversa que provavelmente definiria o futuro...brotando como nascente  
naquele instante.  
  
E, no entanto, a voz dela era suave e linear...como alguém que sabia  
exatamente como esconder o que sentia...ele também era assim. Porém longe  
da frieza de Kamus, a máscara ilusória que ela usava era a de estar  
sempre bem, mesmo não o estando...qual doía mais, ninguém sabia.  
  
_ Eu também perdi coisas importantes...simplesmente...as deixei para  
trás...  
  
Kamus falava também sem demonstrar emoções...então os olhos deles se  
cruzam...e nenhum consegue desviar aquele olhar...era a dor da saudade e  
a alegria da volta...  
  
_ Mas nem por isso deixei de achar que elas fossem um dia voltar pra  
minha vida...  
  
E era como se ele, com aquelas palavras, dissesse a ela que não a  
deixaria ir dessa vez...e isso a fez pensar no passado que vivera sem ele  
por perto...um silêncio paira no ar...memórias...  
  
Não era nada fácil aquela vida que levava, ela pensava...seu coração se  
encontrava vazio desde o momento que deixou a Sibéria...nunca voltou pra  
lá depois que partiu...vazia...deixara tudo por um sonho...e o sonho dela  
não era o mesmo de Kamus... Kamyu...lembrava dele a cada instante que  
posava sorrindo...a cada novo desafio naquele cruel mundo que é a mídia e  
a moda...lembrando de tudo o que ele lhe falara sobre o sonho dele  
próprio...os cavaleiros...e as estrelas...estrelas...diziam pelo mundo  
que ela era a mais brilhante estrela da atualidade...e gostava de  
acreditar nisso...pensando em ser uma estrela na constelação de  
aquário...mal sabia ela que o era para ele, desde o primeiro momento que  
a viu...não apenas qualquer estrela...mas a principal...de maior  
brilho...  
  
Ele passara por tantas batalhas olhando para ela...morte e vidas  
presenciou...amizades perdidas e ganhas...e a luz de Anuska iluminava-  
o... e cada vez que se lembrava de sua distancia...recordava-se que uma  
estrela nunca brilharia para uma única pessoa...mas para um universo  
inteiro...e foi por esse motivo que na época...ele deixara ela ir  
brilhar.  
  
O brilho dela não era o mesmo de antes...e ele já havia se esquecido de  
olhar as estrelas...e agora...depois de tudo...se encontravam  
novamente...a estrela e a constelação...duas tristezas...duas saudades...  
  
Os cavaleiros de ouro praticamente roíam as unhas enquanto viam eles se  
aproximarem...Shaka, surpreendentemente ansioso por um desfecho, devorava  
batatas fritas (*homenagem carinhosa à Pipe ^^ – leiam Após uma Festa de  
Baco*) e era ajudado por Aioria que não tirava os olhos da cena. Enquanto  
isso Shura e Carlo se revezavam em segurar Miro...  
  
Aquário se aproximou ainda mais dela...e com sua mão gélida tocou aquela  
face angelical...o olhar dele, como nunca visto, úmido e cheio de  
encanto...ela fechou os dela e suspirou...aquele toque que tanto  
almejou...ansiava por um abraço...e mais...tomou a mão dele entre a  
sua...ambos sorriram...um sorriso como um raio de sol dissipando a névoa  
da manhã...  
  
_ Como estão os pequenos?  
  
Ela abriu os olhos ainda a sorrir e lançou-lhe uma piscada...ele com  
todas as barreiras destruídas por aquele gesto afastou-se encostando na  
estante...e riu-se...  
  
_ Não estão mais tão pequenos assim, eu diria, Anuska...  
  
Como eles podiam mudar de assunto assim tão bruscamente!!!!???? Dohko,  
Aioros e Saga não se conformavam, enquanto Mu também aproveitava as  
batatinhas começando a se perguntar o que fazia ali invadindo a  
privacidade de Kamus...fora arrastado pra lá pelos amigos e agora tinha  
ainda mais certeza de que quando fossem descobertos seriam transformados  
em estátuas de gelo.  
  
_ Acho que eu não consigo imagina-los adultos, Kamyu...  
  
Ele sorriu triste...e a bela pôde ver isso...também viu-o pegar algo na  
estante enquanto dizia a ela com voz baixa...a frieza parecia ter voltado  
por instantes...  
  
_ Infelizmente...nem eu cheguei a conhecer Isaak assim...  
  
Então era isso...os olhos dela se surpreenderam por um breve segundo...e  
ela esperou que ele falasse o que aconteceu...  
  
_ Antes do final do treinamento ele sofreu um acidente nas correntes do  
mar do norte..  
  
Ela não precisava saber do restante...aquela história era deveras  
complicada e nem o próprio Kamus sabia muito bem o que ocorrera nos  
templos de Poseidon...  
  
_ Aquele lugar traiçoeiro... Isaak...  
  
Ela fala como pra ela própria e ele pode escuta-la naquele tom de  
pesar...então ele resolve falar das coisas boas...e estende a ela um  
porta retrato...era um foto de Hyoga...  
  
_ Já Hyoga...  
  
O retrato o mostrava de cabelo mais curto, bem arrumado... abraçado com  
uma moça que mais parecia uma boneca de cabelos cacheados e olhos  
verdes...sorriam tão abertamente que Anuska sorriu junto e Kamus se  
aproximou para também olhar...  
  
_ Ele se tornou um grande cavaleiro...o melhor cavaleiro do gelo...está  
agora no Japão, vivendo junto de seus amigos e sua esposa.  
  
_ Esposa!!  
  
Ela não esconde a felicidade...claro que não esqueceu da tristeza de  
perder Isaak...mas Hyoga vivia e muito bem, pelo visto...ficava feliz por  
ele, que com tantas coisas ruins no mundo conseguia sorrir daquela  
maneira tão bela...  
  
_ Esta é Eiri – ele aponta para a moça na foto, indicando ser a esposa  
dele – a conheci pessoalmente apenas no dia do casamento...  
  
_ Ela parece ser simplesmente perfeita pra ele...  
  
Ele indica um sofá onde podiam se sentar, ao que ela faz sem pestanejar,  
e ele faz o mesmo...sentando-se ao lado dela e observando a foto com um  
largo sorriso..  
  
_ E é, com certeza...  
  
Todo o orgulho que sentia de Hyoga...como mestre e como amigo veio a tona  
ali naquela expressão de alegria que Kamus mostrou ao olhar novamente a  
foto...sentia falta das conversas entre ele e o pupilo...apesar de eles  
sempre se falarem por cartas...não era a mesma coisa...e lembrou-se de  
repente...  
  
_ Talvez vocês se encontrem...  
  
Ele falou quase pra ele mesmo...  
  
_ É mesmo?!  
  
Kamus sorri pensativo e divertido.  
  
_ É...ele sempre faz isso...está me ligando durante toda a  
semana...depois quer que eu fique com cara de surpresa quando ele chega  
aqui....  
  
Ele faz sinal de negativo com a cabeça e ela ri da atitude, imaginando  
Hyoga fazendo isso...  
  
_ Ele não mudou não é?  
  
_ Não!...ele mudou e muito, Anuska!  
  
Ela observa ele se afundar novamente em lembranças...e toma a mão dele ao  
seu lado...uma expectativa toma conta...eles se encaram novamente...e  
então...  
  
_ triiimmm.....triiiimmm....triiimmm.....  
  
Ela se levanta de um pulo indo até a bolsa em um segundo...toma o celular  
e atende fazendo um gesto de desculpas para Kamus que ficou  
"ligeiramente" acanhado depois disso...  
  
_ Sim...não fale assim comigo, já te disse...sou eu o motivo da nossa  
estada aqui, então por favor...  
  
A voz dela era firme e clara...adquirira uma imponência monstruosa...se  
dirigiu mais próximo a saída da casa tomando a bolsa e o chapéu...e Kamus  
sentiu seu coração se apertar como nunca sentira...ela iria embora...o  
deixaria novamente...era esse o destino dos dois?  
  
_ Estou indo...claro que avisei a você...disse até para anotar, lembra-  
se? Claro...claro...nos vemos em alguns minutos...  
  
Desligou com um ar cansado e irritado...Kamus a observava...seus olhos  
refletindo a preocupação de não mais vê-la...ela sorri sem graça...  
  
_ Desculpe...meu agente...  
  
Ela indica o celular e ele faz um gesto vago querendo dizer que tudo  
bem...ela entrega a ele o porta retrato, que ainda estava em sua mão...e  
retira da bolsa alguns papéis...  
  
_ Eu vou precisar ir agora...tenho uma seção de fotos em... – ela olha o  
relógio – cinco minutos!  
  
Sorri e ele se aproxima dela...  
  
_ Você vai?...  
  
_ Estes são convites para as seções de fotos de amanhã e o desfile de  
sábado...por favor...eu...  
  
_ Estarei lá.  
  
Era tudo o que ele gostaria de ouvir...só não entendeu muito bem o porque  
de tantos convites em sua mão...ela percebeu a dúvida no olhar de Aquário  
e riu apontando para as pilastras atrás deles...  
  
_ Convide seus amigos também...eles me deixaram passar e me guiaram até  
aqui...além de estarem bastante...- ela faz uma caretinha – preocupados  
com você...  
  
_ Pra dizer o mínimo não é?  
  
Kamus volta a ter a voz fria e seca de antes enquanto ela chega próxima a  
ele de repente, dando-lhe um invejado beijo no rosto... e com um  
tchauzinho discreto, mas não menos importante, para os cavaleiros de ouro  
completamente vermelhos e caras-de-pau atrás da pilastra ela vai se  
retirando...quando Kamus volta de seu transe, devido ao perfume  
dela...tão próximo dele...  
  
_ Mu...você faria o favor de acompanhar Anuska até a entrada do Santuário  
em segurança?  
  
Já não tinha mais volta...os 10 cavaleiros espiões saem de trás de seu  
esconderijo com as caras mais lavadas possíves e Mu, se fingindo de  
desintendido, naturalmente aceita o pedido...agradecendo a todos os  
deuses por não estar lá pra ver a fúria do Cavaleiro de Aquário!  
  
Anuska coloca o chapéu tão logo sai do Templo, juntamente com os óculos  
escuros...e Mu a ajuda a descer as escadarias com o braço...ela olha por  
cima dos ombros...e Kamus ainda a observava longamente...ela sorri e  
acena...não queria deixa-lo... e desaparece na curva em direção à 10a.  
casa...  
  
_ Quem vocês acham que eu sou para não perceber a presença de cosmos  
estranhos no Templo de Aquário?  
  
Kamus estava visivelmente alterado...o efeito da presença do passado  
fizera-o mostrar mais os sentimentos aos outros...mas antes que ele  
pudesse sequer começar um sermão...todos vieram "pra cima" dele com  
milhares de perguntas...e Shura resumiu bem o que os outros estavam  
sentindo...  
  
_ Escuta, Kamus... quem deve explicações aqui é você, não acha?  
  
CONTINUA....  
  
N/A – Bom, essa é a segunda história da série "pequenas histórias sobre  
os cavaleiros de ouro" que estou preparando...espero que gostem! Vai ser  
um pouco mais longa que a primeira (Sentimentos e Máscaras) mesmo porque  
tem muito mais o que explicar, decerto! Estou pensando em 5 capítulos,  
mas pode chegar a ter mais... por favor...mandem reviews!!  
  
Qual é o verdadeiro relacionamento que Anuska e Kamus tiveram no passado?  
Como o Cavaleiro de Aquário vai explicar isso aos dourados (se é que vai  
explicar....^^)? E Miro?.... Tudo isso quando eu conseguir ter tempo pra  
escrever o segundo capítulo dessa história!!! ^^""""" (provavelmente numa  
aula chata de citogenética....ai ai ai) 


	2. Gigante Vermelha

Capítulo II – Gigante Vermelha  
  
Descíamos as escadarias em passos rápidos e eu me surpreendia com a  
firmeza com que ela andava sobre um salto afinado e delicado, como ela.  
De certa forma eu também me encontrava embriagado com o perfume da  
moça...e, num descuido incalculado, minha percepção de repente aflorou e  
pude sentir o que ela passava naquele segundo...e, por mais incrível que  
possa parecer...acho que ela percebeu.  
  
- É estranho para mim voltar a ver Kamus, talvez por isso eu esteja tão  
confusa.  
  
Tentei não demonstrar minha surpresa ao ouvi-la, pois percebi de súbito  
que ela precisava conversar com alguém...e a única pessoa próxima a ela  
no momento...era eu.  
  
Amansei um pouco os passos e toquei sua mão, que estava envolta em meu  
braço...ela olhou para mim com ar de tristeza...e eu lhe sorri. Estávamos  
passando pela casa de Leão.  
  
- A vida é uma constante mudança...e as pessoas se transformam com ela.  
Com certeza alguns anos podem moldar uma pessoa.  
  
- Já se passaram 10 anos...tanto tempo se foi...acabaram-se meus  
sonhos...e meu amor por ele continua...eu não consigo entender...pensei  
que se o visse...ele teria mudado e eu...eu...  
  
Eu olho o horizonte...ela chorava...silenciosamente lágrimas rolavam por  
aquele rosto perfeito...dei-lhe privacidade, por mais que eu estivesse ao  
lado dela...continuamos a caminhar, cada vez mais lentamente...e as  
lágrimas dela ficavam mais espaçadas...e o pouco que ouvi dela...e que vi  
no rosto de meu amigo Kamus...me fez acreditar que...  
  
- Então, você ainda tem um sonho.  
  
- Hã?  
  
Ela olha pra mim, percebo isso...mas continuo a olhar o  
horizonte...quente com o sol do meio-dia...  
  
- Ou estar com Kamus hoje, não é um sonho? Se me permite dizer, creio que  
ambos não notaram o sonho que tinham em comum e se foram...percorrer  
caminhos opostos...agora se dão conta que continuam infelizes...por  
continuarem a sonhar...  
  
Não sei se exagerei...falei apenas o que julguei necessário aos  
sentimentos dela naquele momento...ficou em silêncio por muitos  
degraus...e então...  
  
(...)  
  
Os olhos de Kamus fulminaram Shura por aquela ousadia...pude ver uma aura  
carregada de tristeza e irritação por parte de Aquário. Discretamente  
joguei meu pacote de batatinhas vazio numa lata de lixo próxima e  
"observei" tão somente a seqüência de acontecimentos..  
  
- Como vocês vem me questionar?! Não tenho de dar nenhuma satisfação a  
vocês!  
  
- Então quer dizer que podemos pensar o que quisermos de sua relação com  
a modelo? (Saga)  
  
- Porque só um mau-humorado desatualizado como você pra não saber que  
Anuska Kornikova é a modelo internacional mais bem vista hoje no mundo  
inteiro!!! (Shura)  
  
- Eu prestaria mais atenção a essas coisas, se eu conhecesse alguém como  
ela...(Carlo)  
  
Percebi que Kamus ficava mais e mais nervoso com tudo  
aquilo...ingenuidade a parte dos cavaleiros caras-de-pau, subitamente nos  
vimos a tirintar os dentes de frio...e Aquário se aproximou de Saga...  
  
- Cuidado com o que diz sobre Anuska Kornikova, ela jamais será apenas  
uma modelo famosa no Templo de Aquário...  
  
Saga encarou-o profundamente...  
  
-E o que ela será, Kamus?  
  
- Ou melhor – adiantou-se Aioria – o que ela era?  
  
Silêncio... talvez agora pudéssemos tirar algo dele...algo que ele  
provavelmente guardava para se proteger...talvez agora...ele desabafasse  
um pouco. Jamais havíamos visto Kamus agir assim... Sua frieza voltou tão  
de repente como quando se fora...aquela tranqüilidade aparente que não  
condizia com sua aura em turbilhão:  
  
- O que ela era há 10 anos...continua sendo agora.  
  
O olhar dele dançou por um breve momento...e nenhum de nós pronunciou uma  
só palavra...mas era quase possível ouvir o murmúrio causado pelo  
pensamento em uníssono: 10 anos!  
  
- Isso também me surpreende...porque não imaginava que ela continuaria a  
mesma.  
  
Esperamos o desfecho...curiosos, alguns, preocupados, outros...pensando  
que, talvez, fosse por causa desse passado que Kamus se fechava tanto  
hoje...mas logo percebemos...que não seria assim tão simples e  
fácil...ele falar de si mesmo...  
  
(...)  
  
- Eu nunca soube quando me apaixonei por ele...se no momento em que eu  
consegui sorrir...ou no que vi o sorriso dele...  
  
Andávamos devagar agora...e ela soltara de meu braço para poder enxugar o  
rosto com um lenço...aparentemente desistira de se preocupar com o  
compromisso...permaneci calado, a ouvir, simplesmente, um pouco daquela  
história...  
  
- Eu ansiava tremendamente por sair de lá, da Sibéria, e ir para o calor  
do mundo...ele desejava mais que tudo permanecer lá o resto de seus  
dias...e no momento que ficamos juntos, compartilhamos isso...e eu  
aprendi a amar a Sibéria...e ele aprendeu a sonhar...  
  
Era no mínimo óbvio que os dois tiveram uma relação amorosa...mas a  
pergunta era: porque terminara? E percebi as batidas do coração daquela  
que estava ao meu lado se acelerarem...estava doendo...e eu não sabia o  
que fazer...  
  
- Talvez eu tenha ensinado bem demais...  
  
Então era isso...o sonho realizado de Kamus, cavaleiro de Athena...mestre  
de um grande cavaleiro, ia de encontro ao dela...livre...num mundo  
completamente diferente do dele. Chegávamos ao templo de Áries...  
  
- Não houve desavença, discussão...nenhuma briga...as vezes comentávamos  
sobre o assunto em conversas debaixo de belíssimas auroras...mas...  
  
Pensei em convida-la a sentar...e tomar algo...e...talvez...convence-la a  
ficar...e conversar com Kamus...mas talvez inconscientemente, ela passou  
mais rapidamente por meu salão e continuou a falar com voz cada vez mais  
melancólica:  
  
- Mas...aos poucos até as estrelas perdem o brilho...  
  
Olhei-a intrigado...percebendo seus olhos ainda mais claros devido as  
lagrimas que ali correram...ela desceu o último lance da escada em  
direção a um carro negro...  
  
- Fomos nos afastando...até que um dia eu...  
  
Ela baixa o rosto sendo escondido pelo chapéu...  
  
- ...fui embora...  
  
Um chofer bem vestido (e devidamente apressado) abriu a porta de trás do  
carro enquanto eu pensava no que ela dizia...e no que ela fazia naquele  
momento...perguntando em seguida:  
  
- Não pretende fazer isso de novo, não?  
  
- Não vou faze-lo.  
  
A resposta prontamente dada por ela me surpreendeu e não pude esconder um  
sorriso de satisfação ao ouvi-la...sim, ela percebeu que não me  
preocupava apenas com meu amigo Aquário...mas...com ela também, e senti  
meu rosto ferver quando ela sorriu abertamente e tocou minhas mãos  
olhando para mim como quem olha sua alma...ela era perfeita,  
absolutamente perfeita...  
  
- Obrigada por me acompanhar até aqui, cavaleiro.  
  
- Mu...me chame de Mu...Anuska.  
  
Ela apertou mais forte minhas mãos...  
  
- Obrigada por me acompanhar e por me ouvir...Mu.  
  
E entrando no carro completou:  
  
- Vá no desfile! Espero que você esteja lá!  
  
E tão logo entrou no carro, este partiu rapidamente.  
  
Me sentia honrado em ter descido até ali com ela, como que acompanha uma  
ninfa dos Campos Elísios a passear pela Terra...e também...ter escutado  
aquela história...aqueles sentimentos...e pensando em tudo que vi alguém  
conhecido chegar as portas da primeira casa.  
  
(...)  
  
- Por mais que tivéssemos objetivos diferentes...havia um em comum...  
  
Ele ficou pensativo e fechou os olhos um momento antes de completar:  
  
- Talvez nosso maior erro seja esse.  
  
Kamus deixava-se levar por lembranças...e eu estava até me divertindo com  
as feições dos curiosos Saga, Shura e Aioria, que nada entendiam das  
proposições vagas de Aquário...porém, os outros, como eu estávamos  
preocupados e pensativos...pois ao que parecia...Kamus dialogava consigo  
mesmo...  
  
- O que você quer dizer com isso? (Shura)  
  
- Ele quer dizer que dessa vez ele não precisa cometer o mesmo erro, não  
é?  
  
Aioros responde por Kamus, de forma a quebrar o início de nova discussão.  
Por baixo de minhas pálpebras podia ver sorrisos satisfeitos no rosto de  
Aldebaran e Carlo, enquanto eu mesmo me levantava de onde estava para  
poder dizer algumas palavras antes de me retirar:  
  
- Acasos não existem, Kamus... e oportunidades vêm para serem  
aproveitadas.  
  
Poucos perceberam o profundo suspiro que o Cavaleiros de Aquário deu  
naquele instante...com certeza sua mente e seu coração lutavam ferozmente  
para tomar conta de sua alma...nunca descobriríamos quem ganhara...  
  
Ele virou-se depois de alguns instantes e começou a nos entregar os  
convites para o desfile tão comentado...pediu para que Aldebaran levasse  
o de Mu com um agradecimento por ele ter acompanhado Anuska, e resolveu  
que levaria depois o de Afrodite...  
  
- E o seu?  
  
Foram palavras ditas entre os dentes...e nos olhamos desesperados para  
sair dali o mais depressa possível...  
  
Miro estava de pé ainda encostado na pilastra que usara para se  
"esconder" ...perfeitamente irritado (para dizer o mínimo). Aldebaran e  
Dohko se entreolharam e cutucaram um a um...íamos nos retirando,  
observando a surpresa crescente no rosto de Kamus às palavras afiadas de  
Miro:  
  
- Sim, porque ela não sabia da existência de Afrodite..se você entregar o  
convite a ele...isso quer dizer que você não irá.  
  
- O que é que você vai me entregar, Kamyu?  
  
Claro que Afrodite não havia ficado alheio ao burburinho causado por 11  
cavaleiros de ouro na casa vizinha...e obviamente, não havíamos sido  
muito discretos mesmo...aos poucos Peixes se aproximara e viu que todos  
estávamos lá...  
  
- Poxa, uma reunião como essas e ninguém me convida?? Qual o motivo  
dessas caras, rapazes??  
  
Mas também era claro que ele não tinha idéia do que estava  
acontecendo...e Kamus, aproveitando a deixa e conscientemente enfrentando  
Miro se adiantou:  
  
- Nada de mais, Afrodite...só preciso te entregar isso...acho que ir  
gostar.  
  
Aioria e outros observaram aquela atitude boquiabertos, enquanto  
Aldebaran não conseguia conter uma risada inconformada...automaticamente  
começamos a nos retirar, com receio do que estava por vir...e, sem nos  
dar conta, estávamos nos dirigindo a casa de Peixes! (claro que iria  
haver reunião de cúpula....)  
  
Kamus e Miro se encaravam e o cavaleiro de escorpião estava realmente  
pronto para dar o bote...foi quando Afrodite viu do que o papel em suas  
mãos se tratava...  
  
Por instantes pensei que ele ia desmaiar, porque perdeu a cor por  
completo...abriu a boca para falar algo...mas a voz, aparentemente se  
recusou a sair...até que:  
  
- E..Eu...Na..não acredito!!  
  
Íamos nos aproximando dele e alguns tentavam empurra-lo em direção à casa  
dele novamente...e ele continuava:  
  
- A .... Anuska ela vai estar lá...e...eu...ai minha deusa!!  
  
- Você deve a ela o convite... (Aioria)  
  
- C...como assim?!  
  
- A Anuska esteve aqui e... (Carlo)  
  
- O quêêêêêêêê????!!!!  
  
Foi como se todos acordassem com o grito desesperado de Afrodite e num  
salto empurraram-no escada acima enquanto subiam apressados...eu, Dohko e  
Saga permanecemos mais atrás, mas não deixamos de subir...acompanhando o  
escândalo fanático de Peixes...e também o início de uma grande discussão:  
  
- Qual é o seu problema, Kamus?  
  
Silêncio...a não ser pelo passos de Miro até o Cavaleiro de Aquário...  
  
- Como você pretende que exista confiança se você esconde tudo?  
  
- Isso não tem nada a ver com confiança, Miro.  
  
A voz fria e a maneira seca de Kamus voltaram com maior intensidade...mas  
Miro, ao contrário...estava com as emoções a flor da pele.  
  
- Ah! E tem a ver com o que então? Amizade, talvez? Cumplicidade?...  
  
Aquário franziu uma sobrancelha naquela última questão...e Miro percebeu  
isso, e continuou:  
  
- Amor? Paixão? Sonhos?  
  
Sua voz era puro sarcasmo e ele se aproxima ainda mais de Kamus...as  
cosmo energias de repente começam a se intensificar, como eu  
temia...Kamus estava vulnerável...e se irritava...facilmente...  
  
- Conquista?...interesse?...  
  
Miro deu um sorrisinho de canto ao dizer a última palavra...e percebeu  
que Kamus cerrara os punhos, sim...o efeito da presença da modelo ainda  
percorria sua mente e ele não podia evitar aquela raiva.  
  
- Ou vai me dizer que não sentiu nenhum "interesse" quando ela entrou  
aqui...você nunca pensou que ela estaria com um corpo desses depois de 10  
anos, pensou?  
  
Miro deu de ombros sorrindo:  
  
- Eu não pensaria...  
  
- Acho melhor pararmos com essa conversa, Miro, você não sabe o que esta  
dizendo.  
  
- Mesmo?  
  
Miro sempre teve uma tendência ao cinismo, mas naquele momento superava  
todas as expectativas...  
  
- Ou será que sei bem demais e você que não está querendo ouvir?  
  
Houve uma explosão do cosmo de Kamus e Miro sentiu o vento gelado passar  
por seu rosto e por todo o Templo de Aquário.  
  
- Hunf...você pensa mesmo que ela continua pura e ingênua como há 10  
anos...que ela foi e sempre será só sua...tsc tsc tsc...  
  
Miro balança a cabeça em negativa e fala com propriedade colocando a mão  
sobre o ombro de Kamus:  
  
- Quanta arrogância e hipocrisia da sua parte.  
  
E o olha profundamente:  
  
- Pra não dizer que quem é o ingênuo aqui é você...  
  
A mão de Miro começa a enregelar.  
  
- Já entreguei o convite a você, agora cale a boa e vá embora daqui!  
  
Escorpião dá uma gargalhada e aquece seu cosmo, fazendo sua mão voltar ao  
normal, com isso não a tirando do ombro do cavaleiro.  
  
- Claro! O convite! Nunca ia deixar de ir vê-la...dizem que a linha de  
roupas que ela desfila é bem sensual...lingeries, se não me engano...  
  
Kamus o empurra e Miro gargalha mais alto ainda...até então eu não  
percebera o que ele estava fazendo, achava aquilo uma loucura e deveras  
infantil...um ataque ridículo de ciúmes entre amigos...mas então comecei  
a ver...o que escorpião queria...  
  
Miro se recompõe e vai em direção a Aquário mais uma vez:  
  
- Sexy...bem sexy, é o que acho...muitos homens estarão lá para vê-la e  
toca-la se possível...  
  
E ele se aproxima bastante dessa vez...  
  
- Até eu, porque não? Afinal, você já teve sua chance com ela, certo  
amigo? ...hora de eu ter a minha!  
  
E murmura:  
  
- Se você não está interessado em ter uma noite com ela, meu caro...eu  
estou!  
  
É bem provável que Miro nunca imaginasse aquela reação...os joelhos  
dobram-se involuntariamente ante a força do soco de Kamus em seu  
rosto...um olhar assustado de um Miro que limpava lentamente o fio de  
sangue no canto da boca...olhos arregalados visto à feição transfigurada  
de um Kamus que ninguém conhecia:  
  
- TAIS-TOI!!! Vá embora daqui e não ouse um só instante em tocá-la!! TU  
JAMAIS SORTIR VIVANT SE FAIRE CELA, MONSIER!  
  
(...)  
  
Alguém sobe as escadarias apressadamente...pula os degraus  
desesperado...os cosmos se atingiam tão ferozmente...o medo de uma  
batalha...  
  
- O que está acontecendo???  
  
(...)  
  
Miro por instantes pensou que ali começaria uma luta de mil dias...mas  
creio que Kamus estava nervoso demais até para isso:  
  
- Chevalier imbécile! Como pode você falar de amizade quando diz essas  
atrocidades? O que diz respeito a meu passado é só meu! O que ela é para  
mim e como vou resolver isso depende do que eu irei fazer e não você!  
Entendeu bem, merde?!  
  
Kamus se aproximou tão rapidamente e Escorpião estava tão chocado que  
subitamente se viu seguro pela camiseta um tanto acima do chão:  
  
- VOCÊ NÃO FARÁ NADA!  
  
E Miro sente as costas doerem contra a pilastra quando Kamus o empurra  
mais ainda de encontro a ela...  
  
- Nunca me dei o direito de perguntar sobre o seu passado, pois  
então...siga meu exemplo! Vai ser melhor pra você!  
  
Ele solta, então, Miro...que cai um pouco desnorteado...mas ainda assim  
sem perder o orgulho, arruma a gola amassada e retoma a  
compostura...olhando pra Kamus fala de maneira mais calma...  
  
- Você não pode impedir o mundo de tê-la, Kamus...  
  
E, com respiração acelerada o cavaleiro de aquário fica sem  
resposta....enquanto Miro passa por ele, esbarrando em seu ombro...indo  
em direção a casa de escorpião.  
  
Mas ainda na saída de Aquário escuta alguns gritos e tromba com outro  
cavaleiro:  
  
- Ka....!!! Miro??!! Era você que...?  
  
E a surpresa no rosto do rapaz aumenta assim que escorpião não responde a  
pergunta e segue seu caminho com o rosto marcado e sangrando...então...o  
rapaz voltou-se ainda ofegante para Aquário:  
  
- Mestre?...  
  
Tênis, calça jeans, uma regata azul clara...e a armadura de cisne nas  
costas...  
  
- O que aconteceu?!  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
N/A: gente, obrigada pelos reviews! Gostei muito da opinião de vcs nessa  
história, principalmente Pipe, ao qual parte dela foi dedicada! (espero  
que goste da narração em primeira pessoa do Mu e do Shaka...)  
  
Frases em francês – tais-toi = cale a boca  
Tu jamais sortir vivant se faire cela, monsier = voce  
jamais sairá vivo se fizer isso, Senhor (espero que Miro naum saiba  
francês)  
Chevalier imbécile = cavaleiro idiota  
  
Sobre o título: comecei a falar de estrela no primeiro capítulo e resolvi  
então que os outros iriam seguir essa linha...  
Gigante Vermelha é o nome dado a primeira fase do final de uma  
estrela...quando ela começa a intensificar seu brilho e se torna deveras  
quente. (isso é geologia viu!).  
Espero que continuem a me mandar reviews...e que fiquem mega curiosos...  
  
O que Kamus irá fazer? Quais as verdadeiras intenções de Miro? E a  
"reunião de cúpula" ? Como Afrodite irá reagir a essas informações? E  
Hyoga?  
  
Tudo isso escrito na próxima aula chata de citogenética (é sempre essa,  
já repararam...eu amo essa matéria!! Hehehehe) 


	3. Anã Branca

CAP III – ANÃ BRANCA  
  
- Mestre!  
  
Eu estava confuso...assustado e confuso, pra dizer a verdade. Deixei a  
caixa da armadura no chão do salão e ainda buscava alguma possível reação  
de Miro atrás de mim...mas ao olhar...ele realmente havia ido embora. E  
ao entrar no Templo, ele, Cavaleiro de Aquário, não tinha me respondido  
ainda...  
  
- Kamus?  
  
Ele estava de costas, as mãos apoiadas na estante...respirava com  
dificuldade, provavelmente tentando se controlar...e cada vez mais eu me  
perguntava o porque...Eu mesmo tentava voltar ao meu normal, pois não  
havia sido tarefa fácil subir aquelas escadarias em tal velocidade. E de  
uma forma mais calma eu consegui lhe perguntar:  
  
- O que aconteceu?  
  
- Anuska voltou.  
  
Foi súbito...resposta direta que eu não esperava. Tanto que, no momento,  
me perguntei de quem ele estava falando. E foi então que percebi...me dei  
conta de absolutamente tudo o que ocorrera...não consegui esconder minha  
surpresa:  
  
- Anuska Kornikova?! Anuska está na Grécia?!  
  
Senti meus olhos brilharem marejados com boas lembranças daquela minha  
"irmã mais velha" que foi seguir um sonho a tantos anos atrás....Porém,  
vi meu mestre contrair os ombros àquele nome....claro...obviamente eu era  
novo demais na época para entender...e, hoje, depois de passar por algo  
semelhante percebi quanta dor ele não estava sentindo...Senti que era o  
momento de uma boa conversa:  
  
- Mas...o que ela veio fazer aqui?  
  
Ele se virou pra mim, o rosto ainda um pouco vermelho devido as emoções  
que sentira...e me entregou uma revista, não pude deixar de  
sorrir...abertamente, minhas memórias dela vinham a tona...tão boas! E eu  
sei que era por esse mesmo motivo que ele se encontrava daquele  
modo...porque as lembranças...eram boas! Acabei por falar:  
  
- E não é que ela conseguiu mesmo? Como está linda aqui na foto, não?

- Ela sempre foi linda.  
  
Ele olhou para mim e eu sorri...nos olhos dele, de repente, eu consegui  
enxergar aquele brilho de antes...de antes dela ir embora. Ele ficou em  
silêncio e foi pegar dois copos de água...e eu soube que era pra eu me  
sentar...sim, uma boa conversa...não entre mestre e pupilo...entre dois  
amigos.  
  
- Ela está trabalhando em Atenas, perto da Acrópole...

- Então ela veio aqui?  
  
Percebi que minha pergunta o deixou incomodado e tímido...ora, era  
natural, pela agitação de meu mestre, que ela aparecera de surpresa!  
  
- Sim, ela veio...  
  
Ele respirou fundo com o copo de água nas mãos...  
  
- E vi que foram 10 anos na escuridão, Hiyoga....  
  
Ele olhou pra mim...e não pude acreditar que Kamus de Aquário se abria  
comigo:  
  
- Porque ela é minha luz...  
  
Ele colocou uma das mãos na cabeça, nunca havia visto meu mestre  
assim...não! Já havia visto sim...uma vez...única vez...  
  
- Kamus...  
  
Observei-o por um momento antes de continuar:  
  
- Não está pensando em deixar ela ir embora de novo, está?  
  
Talvez ele não saiba, mas eu percebi que ele chorava. Mesmo que as  
lágrimas dele congelassem antes de escorrer...suspirei e disse-lhe com  
firmeza, pois que eu passara por situação semelhante a alguns anos atrás:  
  
- Esses são tempos de paz, Kamus...não se pode ter medo de amar.  
  
Coloquei o copo sobre a mesa ao lado e continuei...impossível não lembrar  
de como ele mesmo me ensinara aquela lição...e agora era ele quem  
precisava ouvi-la:  
  
- E não me diga nada sobre pontos fracos...pois para mim, estes são os mais fortes.  
  
Ele passou a mão na cabeça e fechou os olhos, eu não precisaria dizer  
mais nada para faze-lo enxergar...a dor que ele sentia era suficiente  
para que soubesse que aquela chance era única. E então, ele começou a  
falar...e eu não soube o que fazer a não ser ouvir seu desabafo...com  
certeza nunca contara a ninguém...o que realmente havia acontecido entre  
eles...Kamus de Aquário e Anuska Kornikova:  
  
- Eu a conheci dois anos antes de você e Isaak chegarem a Sibéria. Não consegui não me apaixonar...foi algo completamente inevitável...

Me acomodei no sofá...ele levantou o rosto e sorrimos:  
  
- Soube por ela, tempo depois, que...foi uma sensação mútua! Mesmo assim, nosso primeiro contato físico demorou para acontecer...  
  
Não pude deixar aquela oportunidade de lançar um comentário escapar:  
  
- O primeiro beijo você quer dizer?  
  
Ele riu sem jeito...  
  
- Sim, o primeiro beijo...  
  
E eu esperei por mais...e ele me satisfez com suas palavras...seria uma  
tarde longa:  
  
- Foi natural, como só o amor pode ser...demorou um pouco pois ambos éramos muito tímidos...e...o pai dela ainda estava vivo.  
  
Não pude deixar de rir daquela observação e meu amigo riu junto  
comigo...e por mais que pareça estranho dizer isso...naquele momento  
"quebrou-se o gelo" e os detalhes começaram a surgir...de uma triste  
história...de um homem cheio de dúvidas e incertezas...que eu mal  
conhecia...  
  
(...)  
  
- Porque não podemos assumir o que sentimos?  
  
Me aproximei mais que das outras vezes...ela me lembra minha terra  
natal...perfumada, exótica, romântica...pude sentir a respiração dela  
próxima a mim...  
  
- Eu não sei, Kamyu...  
  
Foi a primeira das muitas vezes que ela me chamou assim...e eu sorri,  
segurando seu queixo fazendo-a olhar para mim...e eu me perdi  
completamente naqueles olhos:  
  
- O que sei é que estou cansada de esconder o que sinto...  
  
Respiramos o mesmo ar e eu a puxei até mim delicadamente pela cintura...  
  
- O que quero...  
  
(...)  
  
- Durante aqueles dois anos que se seguiram, aprendemos muito...pois passamos por diversas situações difíceis.  
  
Ele não conseguia conter aquele meio sorriso que lhe escapada, no  
rosto...estava tão imerso em lembranças que era meramente impossível  
interrompe-lo:  
  
- A morte do pai dela na Tempestade de Diamante foi algo que, creio eu, ela jamais irá superar...e, eu aprendi, com isso, o que sentimentos são capazes de fazer.  
  
Eu entendia o que ele queria dizer...porque Eiri fizera o mesmo comigo.  
Algum tempo permaneceu alheio e, recordo que eu também fiquei a  
pensar...em como era a vida...depois que aprendemos a sentir...  
  
- O fato é que ficamos ainda mais unidos. E então...vocês chegaram.  
  
Ambos olhávamos para o vazio, mas àquelas palavras sorrimos abertamente e  
percebi que a cada minuto ele se soltava mais...  
  
- Claro que Anuska adorou a idéia...sempre gostou de crianças! Mas infelizmente eu...tive que conversar com ela porque...  
  
- Nós não éramos crianças comuns e precisávamos de disciplina...  
  
Revirei os olhos e ele riu...  
  
- Eu me lembro disso!  
  
E antes que ele pudesse dizer algo:  
  
- Mas mesmo assim toda a semana a gente acabava indo na casa de Alexia para tomar aquelas sopas deliciosas e brincar com Anuska!  
  
(risos)  
  
- E o pior de tudo: eu deixava! Também por ser o único momento em que podia ficar com ela...na época... se Shion soubesse...  
  
Mais risos...e meu lado emotivo, como sempre, vinha a tona...meus olhos  
mareavam...eu me lembrava dela com tanto carinho...mesmo carinho esse que  
sinto por meu mestre...afinal...ela também fez parte do meu  
treinamento...me ensinando coisas tão boas...ajudou a criar o  
caráter...meu e de Isaak...também era nossa mestra de certa forma...e  
senti que ele pensava o mesmo:  
  
- Ela amava vocês, Hyoga...e ainda ama, com certeza. Você e Isaak foram importantíssimos na recuperação dela.  
  
Ele olhou para mim e colocou a mão sobre meu ombro por um isntante...  
  
- E porque não dizer da minha também...  
  
Mas tão logo disse isso, voltou a posição anterior...séria e  
compenetrada...porém livre de barreiras...e assim eu pude perceber,  
então, que foi a partir daquele ano que tudo mudou...  
  
- Foi como se o destino brincasse conosco...o sonho dela...o meu sonho...  
  
Talvez minha expressão tenha demonstrado exatamente o que eu sentia:  
dúvida.  
  
- A carta da agência que ela tanto esperou chegou dois dias após a carta do Santuário.  
  
Ele abaixou o rosto...mas porque a dor e o peso de tudo eram muito  
grandes...não porque queria esconder as lagrimas...todos nós sabíamos da  
vontade dela de se tornar uma modelo...  
  
- Eu não soube o que fazer, Hyoga...a única coisa em que pensei foi proteger a vida dela...protege-la de todo o mal que poderia vir da minha posição como Cavaleiro de Ouro.  
  
Ele levantou o rosto e enxugou-o com as costas da mão...sem olhar para  
mim:  
  
- Mas meu erro não foi esse...  
  
O silencio pairou apenas um instante:  
  
- Eu não falei a ela. Não...expliquei porque e também não...pedi para que ela ficasse.  
  
Levantou-se subitamente e me surpreendi ao vê-lo pegar duas taças e nos  
servir de vinho tinto gelado...estava tremulo, não sei desde quando, pois  
só percebi naquele momento...e ele continuou a falar:  
  
- Depois disso o distanciamento foi inevitável...e depois de um ano e meio com aquela dor horrível crescendo a cada dia...  
  
Ele sorveu todo o vinho da taça de uma só vez e fiquei atento...Kamus  
começava a se agitar demais...olhou fixamente para um ponto...para o  
nada:  
  
- Chegou a hora que ela...teve que ir.  
  
Uma pausa longa...ele respirou fundo...como se o ar doesse pra sair...  
  
- Mon Dieu...para a França...porque para a França?  
  
As últimas palavras murmuradas, como para ele próprio...e eu em choque.  
Não podia deixar de concordar com ele...o destino brincara...e o  
sofrimento foi tamanho que nenhum deles pôde fazer nada, porque não  
tinham forças para tal.  
  
Kamus respirava com dificuldade e tentou se distrair colocando mais vinho  
em sua taça...eu estava com a cabeça baixa, mas prestava atenção a cada  
movimento de meu mestre...ele rodava a taça entre os dedos próximo ao  
rosto...sentindo o perfume da bebida...pensando muito...antes de voltar a  
falar:  
  
- Lembro-me daquele último dia...de nossa primeira e última...noite.  
  
(...)  
  
Dor...era muita dor...na verdade, amor em seu sentido mais puro: renúncia  
e sacrifício. Num instante em meus braços...no próximo segundo?...  
  
Desperto olhando ao redor...ela terminava de se vestir...não consegui  
dizer absolutamente nada. Estava completamente imobilizado...não podia  
deixa-la partir..não podia faze-la desistir de seu sonho...não podia  
ignorar o meu legado...não podia renunciar o Santuário...nos matariam...a  
matariam! Não! Fechei os olhos...senti o ar parado...ela estava de costas  
em frente a porta...não se movia, mas chorava:  
  
- Noblié pas, Kamyu...  
  
Meu coração pareceu parar...  
  
- Jé t´aime...  
  
E saiu pela porta...junto com toda minha alma. E eu deixei ela ir...  
  
(...)  
  
- E então...ela aparece 10 anos depois...  
  
Eu entendia o que ele queria dizer...podia ver o sofrimento  
dele..mas...aquela frase, era a minha deixa:  
  
- Em tempos de paz...quando sua vida e a dela já se resolveram...quando seus caminhos se cruzam novamente...  
  
Ele se volta para mim e dou um sorriso...  
  
- Para que vocês possam moldar seus destinos, Kamus.  
  
- Parece simples, mas...  
  
- É simples, basta você querer...e acho que entendo agora porque o Miro estava aqui.  
  
Os olhos de meu mestre afinam perante a menção daquele nome...e dou um  
sorriso divertido.  
  
- Qual a chance que você perdeu, Kamus?  
  
Eu nunca o havia visto envergonhado...mas subitamente o vi vermelho! E  
consegui tomar um gole do delicioso vinho pela primeira vez.  
  
- Eu ainda não perdi.  
  
Levantei as sombrancelhas...ele se virou para mim após enxer a taça com  
vinho gelado novamente...falava com convicção. Sorrimos e fizemos um  
brinde...acho que ele entendeu o sentido de tudo...da briga com Miro...da  
nossa conversa...  
  
- Ela convidou a todos para uma sessão de fotos amanhã nas Ruínas e para um desfile na Acrópole, no sábado.  
  
- Não acredito que você cogitou a idéia de NÃO ir!!! Você deveria é ir sozinho! Porque com essas fotos aqui, dá pra se imaginar como vai ser o desfile!  
  
Eu pegara a revista novamente, em uma pagina que Anuska estava com um  
levíssimo vestido de alças negro...Kamus riu um tanto sem graça, um tanto  
divertido.  
  
Conversamos mais um pouco...e mais que isso ainda. Ele me contou além  
dessas coisas sobre o relacionamento dele com Anuska e pude conhecer  
muito mais de meu amigo e mestre.  
  
E em meio a isso eu contei o verdadeiro motivo de minha passagem pela  
Grécia:  
  
- Não acredito!  
  
Kamus não se cabia de felicidade...e...em parte eu não esperava aquela  
reação...eu? Bem...eu sorria feito um bobo.  
  
- Pai, Hyoga?!  
  
Cocei a cabeça...  
  
- É uma das coisas que Deus nos pede, não é? Crescei e multiplicai-vos!!!  
  
Brinquei muito sem jeito com tudo...mas mais feliz que nunca!  
  
- Eiri não veio porque ficamos com receio dessa viajem tão longa. Como prometi ser breve, ela permaneceu no Japão com os outros!  
  
- Parabéns!!!  
  
Via nos olhos dele que era a única palavra que conseguia formular...mas  
que poderia dizer muito mais. Por fim me deu um abraço...  
  
- Quero te fazer um pedido, mestre.  
  
Minha voz embargou...droga...acho que entreguei o jogo...  
  
- Aceita ser padrinho de meu filho?  
  
Provavelmente não foi nenhuma surpresa...ele sorriu:  
  
- Que pergunta, pupilo!  
  
Me deu um esfrega na cabeça (torcendo para que meu filho seja mais alto  
que ele) e ficou sério:  
  
- Será uma honra para mim.  
  
Foram no total 2 garrafas de vinho em meio ao simples almoço...e mais  
alguns goles da Vodka que eu trouxera da última passagem pela Sibéria...  
  
E a noite foi vindo depressa num dia tão turbulento...logo que as  
primeiras estrelas apareceram, ajeitei minhas coisas...coloquei minha  
armadura nas costas e, em meio a palavras, fui me dirigindo a saída do  
Templo de Aquário...até que:  
  
- Hyoga?...você não...vai se hospedar aqui?  
  
- Ah, me esqueci de dizer! Antes de subir me encontrei com Marin e...  
  
Sorri sem jeito passando a mão no cabelo...  
  
- Bem...ela me intimou a ficar lá na casa dela porque... queria saber como o irmão desnaturado estava e se o sobrinho era parecido com ele...  
  
Kamus tentava ficar sério mas não conseguia.  
  
- E você aceitou.  
  
Resolvi pagar na mesma moeda, porque ele estava tirando uma com a minha  
cara...  
  
- Claaaro! Releve...  
  
Olhei para ele cínico:  
  
- Ela cozinha bem melhor que você!  
  
Fiquei esperando o 0o. absoluto passar por mim...mas longe disso, ouvi  
uma sonora gargalhada:  
  
- Você não tem jeito mesmo, Hyoga! Ao menos Aioria está sabendo disso?

Fui andando e comecei a descer as escadas dando de ombros...  
  
- Não sei!  
  
Pude perceber o espanto divertido de meu mestre:  
  
- Como assim não sabe? (risos) Você não tem amor a vida, pupilo insolente?  
  
Quem riu desse comentário fui eu...mas deixei passar olhando de relance  
para trás:  
  
- E sua esposa?  
  
Ele perguntou mais uma vez me provocando e eu lhe respondi...tão  
somente...com um sorriso cheio de saudade de minha amada...  
  
- Vai ficar com inveja...ela adora comida grega!  
  
Ele simplesmente sorriu, balançando a cabeça em negativa...e com voz mais  
séria completou...antes que eu sumisse na curva para Capricórnio:  
  
- Chame Marin e me espere no Coliseu pela manhã...Anuska irá gostar de revê- lo.  
  
Respirei aliviado e estendi o braço num aceno, demonstrando  
aprovação...fiquei feliz por meu mestre...amar é uma sensação muito  
boa...  
  
A cabeça dele doía...e entrou no Templo, finalmente mais tranqüilo...a  
noite, para ele, terminara bem.  
  
...  
  
Enquanto isso na Sala de Justiça..." ou melhor...na Casa de Peixes:  
  
- Será que esse dois nunca param de falar??? Eu quero voltar para os meus afazeres!!!  
  
Shaka estava no mínimo agitado...  
  
- Depois de tudo o que planejamos vem um loiro e resolve...como pode isso? (Shura)  
  
- Que você tem contra loiros? (Shaka)  
  
Acho que era de mim que eles estavam falando...  
  
- Ah, mas foi melhor assim...não teremos trabalho pra convencer o Kamus a ir no desfile! (Saga)  
  
- Você fala isso porque sua casa está a alguns metros de distância daqui...mas e o trabalho de FICAR AQUI O DIA TODO??? Não conta???  
  
Não disse que ele estava agitado...creio que todos descobriram porque ele  
tem que fazer a série de meditações diárias...Aioros sorriu e colocou a  
mão sobre o ombro de Shaka fazendo-o levantar e caminhar para casa,  
enfim. Todos foram saindo de Peixes em silêncio, para não fazer Kamus  
perceber (ou melhor, lembrar) que eles estavam até agora discutindo sobre  
os problemas dele...cansados foram dormir...pois o dia seguinte, com  
certeza, iria ser tão longo quando esse.  
  
Só Afrodite ficou mais um tempo acordado...olhando com prazer a moldura  
que fizera para conservar o convite tão precioso...  
  
- Ai ai...vou ver a Anuska amanhãã!!! Láláááá...  
  
E cantarolando foi escolher sua roupa para o dia seguinte...  
  
...  
  
Miro? Voltemos um pouco no tempo...para a tarde ensolarada...  
  
- Ai!!!  
  
Escorpião estava sentado numa cadeira na cozinha de sua casa e Áries  
passava um pouco de remédio onde Kamus atingira Miro...Mu viera  
imediatamente atrás de mim e resolvera sabiamente não interferir em minha  
conversa com meu mestre...  
  
- Você é bom em cuidar de armaduras...E S", né, Mu?  
  
- Pelo menos eu tenho bom coração...  
  
Miro ficou olhando para o amigo até que Áries colocou sem dó o algodão  
com álcool no canto cortado de sua boca...fez uma imensa careta enquanto  
Mu completava entredentes:  
  
- ...e muita paciência! Porque além de vir cuidar de um idiota, sou obrigado a ouvir isso!!  
  
...  
  
- Ma?  
  
- Aqui, Aioria!  
  
- Você não sabe o que aconteceu hoje...  
  
- Sobre Kamus e Anuska?  
  
Eu realmente gostaria de ter visto a cara dele... É...mas como você?...Hyoga?!  
  
Dei uma risadinha sem graça e cínica...sim, eu sei, fiquei de  
castiçal...mas meu mestre precisava ficar sozinho...pois só assim o dia  
seguinte ia ser...como foi.  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
N/A: FINALMENTEEEEE!!! Ufa...esse capitulo demorou mas saiu...estou  
entrando em época de provas e agora nem sei ao certo qdo o IV  
vem...hehehehe...mas ele vem...e vai ser um pouco melhor q  
esse...espero...(não gostei muito desse...foi feito meio sem inspiração)  
  
Obrigada a todos pelas reviews! Mari Marin...foi numa aula de  
citogenética mesmo!!! Pelo menos a maioria desse cap....hehehe valeu  
pelas reviews!  
  
Sobre o título – Anã Branca é outra fase da vida de uma estrela...é o que  
ela se torna depois da gigante vermelha, se possuir tamanho até 2,4  
massas de sol. Ainda possui brilho.  
  
Frases em francês (me corrijam se eu estiver errada, pq eu posso  
estar...como eu disse, foi meio na pressa e não tive tempo de verificar a  
ortografia correta ok?)  
  
Nóblie pás : Nunca esqueça Je t´aime – eu te amo...(essa é clássica, acho que nem precisava de tradução mas...)


	4. Anã Negra

CAP IV – ANÃ NEGRA  
  
"Estrela, estrela...  
Como ser assim?  
Tão só, tão só...  
E nunca sofrer?  
Brilhar, brilhar...  
Quase sem querer.  
Deixar, deixar...  
Ser o que se é..."  
  
Manhã...nunca sonhei ver uma manhã tão bela...bela...e solitária. Penso eu em frente a janela do hotel, que me dá a visão do Medierrâneo com os templos de mármore ao fundo...Claro que estou ansiosa! Pela primeira vez, tremo ao pensar na sessão de fotos de logo mais...pensando e temendo pela reação dele...ao ver meu trabalho...e tudo o que vem com ele...  
  
Foram anos de assédio...sexo...drogas...corrupção...jamais imaginaria algo assim...mas uma vez dentro desse mundo...Fechei os olhos àquelas terríveis lembranças...não podia pensar nisso...não agora que...finalmente o encontrara. Suspirei e sentei-me para aproveitar o café da manhã...estava sem fome, mas sabia que não teria tempo de almoçar.  
  
- Sim! Sim! Uma bela deusa! (click!) Você é linda, Anuska! (click!)  
  
Sorrisos, olhares...e no fim das contas, em meio àqueles 10 anos de inerpretações e falsidade...uma de minhas fotos sairia com um imenso sorriso sincero.  
  
- Por enquanto é só, Kornikova...nós vamos trocar de cenário e...Kornikova?  
  
Eu não acreditava em meus olhos...e vi pela expressão dele, que ele também não se continha! Não consegui manter as aparências, simplesmente o abracei com toda a saudade que eu tinha em meu coração...como eu gostaria de chorar naquele instante...mas isso não me era permitido, então...eu sorri!  
  
- Hyoga!!! Minha nossa, você está tão...  
  
Soltei-me dele e pousei minhas mãos sobre seus ombros, ele estava de olhos mareados...ficamos assim alguns instantes...e conclui por fim, com uma piscada:  
  
- Oras, você sempre foi bonito!

Ele riu-se e passou levemente a mão sobre meus cabelos, meu coração apertou- se...senti minhas pernas amolecerem...sim...meu irmãozinho...  
  
- Eu que deveria dizer isso a você, não acha?  
  
O sorriso dele era exatamente do mesmo jeito maroto que me lembro ver na criança que conheci na Sibéria...  
  
- O que faz aqui? Como?...  
  
Perguntei sem pensar muito...nem lembrar ao menos do que Kamus havia dito a mim...  
  
- Meu mestre convidou-me...  
  
Só então me dei conta que todos aqueles belos homens ao meu redor não eram os modelos que faziam parte das fotos...mas sim os honrados cavaleiros que me auxiliaram no Santuário de Athena! Não escondi minha surpresa, alguns eu mal reconheci...mas então vi entre estes, Mu...com seu pacífico sorriso, vestindo uma calça social tão clara quanto seus cabelos, e uma camisa leve lavanda, como seus olhos...sorri.  
  
- Kamus nos disse que...todos estávamos convidados...  
  
Abri o sorriso, frente aquele jeito sem jeito de Hyoga, sempre tão educado.  
  
- Mas é claro que sim!  
  
Haviam também pessoas que eu não conhecia, provavelmente namoradas, ou esposas, de alguns deles...e foi engraçado, porque até aquele momento...na completa euforia de rever Hyoga...eu...não havia visto...Kamus.  
  
- Achou que eu estava mentindo, pupilo?  
  
Seu olhar pousou em mim, tranqüilo e estranhamente frio...aquele gélido azul eu tanto senti falta...os cabelos negros contrastando tão harmoniosamente com a camisa de linho azul celeste...sim, foi nítido...eu fiquei completamente imóvel por alguns instantes...e, ao perceber uma risadinha no meio do grupo, sorri singelamente...tentando disfarçar.  
  
- Que bom que vieram...  
  
Foi o que consegui pronunciar antes que a confusão de nomes, roupas e maquiadores me tirasse daquele verdadeiro sonho real...ouvi a risada de Hyoga ao ver-me daquele jeito, e gritei:  
  
- Fiquem à vontade!  
  
Apontando um lugar vazio em meio a pilastras e sombras onde poderiam se sentar...Entrei no saguão...sem parar um só instante de pensar nele...desejando estar com eles a todo custo...simplesmente rindo ao sol...  
  
(...)  
  
- Minha Deusa!!! Ela é mesmo tão linda!....  
  
Afrodite não conseguia se conter um só instante...mesmo porque o lugar estava cheio de belíssimos homens, fazendo as vezes dos deuses gregos, como modelos...na bem verdade, eu achava nossos cavaleiros muito mais lindos que eles...  
  
- Marin, você...percebeu como Kamus ficou? Não é estranho?  
  
- Sim...  
  
Realmente, quando o Cavaleiro de Aquário a viu, parece que seu mundo se fechou...acho que nenhum de nós entendeu isso...e Aioria, ao preocupado estava com o amigo que nem havia dormido direito aquela noite...me deixando preocupada também, fazia agora eu entender o motivo...  
  
- Isso me faz lembrar de...  
  
- Quando nós decidimos ficar juntos...sim, Aioria...creio que ele sente o mesmo agora.  
  
Disse eu olhando Kamus permanecer em pé a observar o nada, enquanto os outros sentavam-se ao sol daquele fantástico dia...me entristeci.  
  
- Só espero que ela possa entende-lo...  
  
- E que ele tome a decisão certa... (Aioria)  
  
Mu sentou-se ao lado de Miro, embaixo de uma frondosa sombra de oliveira...escorpião também observava Kamus com tristeza, apesar de tentar disfarçar isso com irritação:  
  
- Não acredito que ele vai fazer isso...é um idiota!  
  
Resmunga ele sem perceber ao certo a presença do amigo ao seu lado. Mu sabia do que ele falava, e seu medo (assim como o de todos) era esse...a indiferença do Cavaleiro de Aquário.  
  
- Miro...  
  
- Fala!  
  
Responde seco o Cavaleiro de Escorpião.  
  
- Se você quer que eles fiquem juntos, porque fez aquela algazarra toda com Kamus?  
  
Miro respira profundamente e coloca a mão na cabeça...uma mecha de seu cabelo castanho desce por seu rosto...seus olhos azuis como o céu daquela manhã se desanuviam...e um meio sorriso quebra a seriedade da conversa por instantes:  
  
- Sabe, Mu...o Kamus, por mais que não pareça, é um cara que sonha muito...ele viaja demais...  
  
Áries fica confuso um momento, e antes que pudesse perguntar algo, criados chegam com taças de vinho gelado...cortesia da modelo...vinho tinto...mesma cor da blusa de Miro. Ambos sorvem um gole:  
  
- Quando ela apareceu...vi que teria que colocar os pés dele no chão...  
  
- Você não precisava ser tão radical...  
  
- Será?  
  
Respondeu de pronto.  
  
- Mu, Kamus não tem a mínima noção do que acontece nesse mundo que ela vive...  
  
- E você tem Miro?  
  
Perguntou Áries em tom de brincadeira...e Escorpião deu uma risadinha...  
  
- O meu pouco é muito perto dele, não acha?  
  
Miro voltou a ficar sério, olhando Hyoga se aproximar de Kamus...  
  
- Ela passou por coisas que ele nem tem idéia, e continua pensando que é a mesma mulher de 10 anos atrás, Mu...eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa.  
  
E o ariano sorriu brevemente ao responde-lo:  
  
- Mas ele também não é o mesmo homem, Miro.  
  
Shaka observava tudo, muito mais calmo que no dia anterior, ao lado de Aioros e mestre Dohko...Saga não pudera vir devido ao afazeres no Coliseu...  
  
- Kamus...em toda sua racionalidade...desaprendeu a lidar com as emoções...(Shaka)  
  
- Temo por perde-lo...  
  
Aioros pôs em palavras tudo o que todos nós pensávamos...mas...mestre Dohko, sabiamente, colocou a nós o fato consumado...com um sorriso em seu jovem rosto...  
  
- Caros amigos, nós VAMOS perde-lo. De uma maneira...ou de outra.  
  
Não foi algo triste, longe disso...foi a certeza de que tudo acabaria bem. Os três olharam-se e um sorriso aberto iniciou risadas descontraídas... o sol fazia brilhar os olhos dos cavaleiros...  
  
- Caspité! Só Kamus não percebe o quanto gosta da regazza!  
  
- E o quanto ela gosta dele...  
  
Carlo e Shura estavam impacientes com a situação e me surpreendi com quem foi tranqüilizar os dois...  
  
- Calma, rapazes! Sem dúvida que eles vão ficar juntos...  
  
Shura fez Shina sentar-se ao seu lado, envolvendo sua cintura com o braço...  
  
- Como pode ter tanta certeza? (Shura)  
  
Ela se aconchegou ao lado de Capricórnio e deu-lhe um leve beijo no canto de seus lábios, logo respondendo:  
  
- É fácil! Olhe para os dois e se pergunte:...porque não?  
  
O cavaleiro da 10o. casa sorriu afirmativamente dando um apaixonado beijo em Shina em seguida...Carlo também sorriu, bem mais discretamente...mas logo fechou a cara:  
  
- Dido! Quer parar de pular pra lá e pra cá atrás desses...(pausa).figlio de una puttana!!!!  
  
Kamus e Hyoga, mestre e pupilo...ou pupilo e mestre? Lado a lado, tão somente...foi quando...  
  
(...)  
  
Entrei novamente nas ruínas...percebi que toda a atenção voltou-se para mim. Se até eu me gostava naquela túnica cor de cobre...imagino o que o fotógrafo não pensou. Pude ouvir murmúrios dos cavaleiros, algo como "se parece com Afrodite"..."ou Deméter"..."ou mesmo Ártemis"...me senti enrubescer...felizmente as jóias rubi e douradas tiravam um pouco a atenção da cor do meu rosto...não queria olhar para cima, com medo de encontrar Kamus...então fui diretamente ao cenário preparado, junto de um rapaz muito belo que seria meu parceiro na seqüência de fotos.  
  
- Vocês vão ficar aqui. Kornikova, sentada...e Fimmel em pé, atrás...assim.  
  
Posicionou-nos...  
  
- E então o beijo, para finalizar...  
  
Por mais que eu já tivesse feito tantas cenas dessa...tantos beijos...e até mais...e mesmo assim...meus olhos buscaram instintivamente o que eu menos queria a segundos atrás...Kamus. Fixei nele toda a minha atenção...ele percebeu, sem dúvida...mais que tudo pude vê-lo também vermelho, devido a me ver daquela maneira...quis parar tudo ali, abandonar tudo! Ir até ele...dizer o quanto o amo...quero...o quanto senti falta daquele coração...daqueles olhos...e...lábios...  
  
E num segundo tudo veio abaixo...o modelo me beijava...os cliques...os flashes...a ilusão...meu trabalho...ele entenderia? Ele tinha que entender...  
  
(...)  
  
Pareceu-nos que Kamus sentira um vertigem...naquele segundo vimos ele se desconcertar..quanto a nós, alguns talvez preparados para vê-la daquele modo, outros não...e talvez jamais imaginássemos que Aquário fosse reagir assim tão...bruscamente...  
  
Hyoga tentou segura-lo...mas o cosmo do Cavaleiro de Ouro estava hostil demais para tal...e vimos Kamus descer os lances de pedra com a feição mais assustadora que possuía...ficamos sem reação, boquiabertos, embasbacados...e, mesmo assim, não tínhamos visto nada ainda...  
  
Admirei-me da coragem daquela mulher que eu não conhecia...disposta a arriscar tudo, para não cometer um mesmo erro...Anuska correu até ele deixando pra trás seu sonho...que nada era, perto do amor que sentia...  
  
- Kamyu!  
  
Se colocou na frente dele, Hyoga a alguns passos dos dois, observava preocupado. O corpo tremulo de Anuska não condizia com sua voz tranqüila e singela...na feição meiga de um anjo...  
  
- Porque vai embora?  
  
A pergunta sai num murmúrio...e ela fita os olhos sem vida de Kamus. Nunca o vira assim...nem nós. Pude observar os outros cavaleiros se movimentarem, um certo receio de acontecer alguma coisa...principalmente Miro e Mu...  
  
- Fique...veja meu trabalho...é...imporante para mim.  
  
Ela sabia que ele não entendia, e ainda assim, tentava faze-lo entender.  
  
- Seu trabalho?...  
  
O som entrecortado...fechado...tão frio e sério, como o Kamus que sempre conheci, mas que não era o que ela conhecia...  
  
- Porque fazes isso?  
  
Ela se aproximou dele, vendo em Kamus todo o sentimento trancafiado...a única capaz de tirar dele todas as suas emoções...do amor...a mais profunda tristeza...e olhar baixava sobre ela altivo...como se Anuska fosse a menor das criaturas...o silêncio imperava no local, nem mesmo os fotógrafos, maquiadores e modelos diziam palavra...então ela inclinou o rosto...deixando cachos loiros caírem delicadamente enquanto dizia fracamente:  
  
- Porque mudou tanto?  
  
- Hipócrisié. (Falsidade)  
  
A voz forte e grave de Kamus soou no local...  
  
- TÚ depéacer. (VOCÊ mudou)  
  
Não sabíamos o que falara...mas a expressão dela mudou tão drasticamente que foi impossível não imaginarmos milhares de situações...o olhar dela se tornou subitamente cheio de força e sofrimento ao mesmo tempo:  
  
- Como pode dizer isso antes de olhar a si mesmo?  
  
Hyoga se aproxima ainda mais, percebendo que Anuska também se exaltava agora...  
  
- Que direito tens de me julgar assim, após 10 anos!?  
  
E olhando-o fixamente sua voz retumbou entre as pilastras...como se aquilo estivesse engasgado por tempo demais:  
  
- Quem és tu para julgar? Você...que me abandounou a sorte de meu sonho, para seguir o seu!  
  
- Ces´t faux!!! (é mentira!!!)  
  
Eu já me encontrava de pé...o olhar preocupado com a discussão que ocorria...Anuska fitou-o ....seus lábios tremiam quando disse:  
  
- Você não pediu para que eu ficasse!  
  
Foi um desabafo cheio de dor...mas o que ninguém podia esperar...era que Kamus pudesse sentir o mesmo...  
  
- Você não pediu para que eu fosse com você...  
  
Aquela frase triste e seca na boca do cavaleiro...ficaram a encarar-se...e a bela mulher se encontrava extremamente nervosa...Aquário também...o cosmo dele podia ser sentido na Grécia inteira, eu não duvido...Anuska fez menção de falar algo, mas então Hyoga interviu...  
  
- Já chega.  
  
Ele percebera o quanto ela estava a ponto de explodir em sentimentos...e talvez não fosse o melhor local para aquilo...paparazzis começavam a chegar com seus flashes...Kamus por sua vez, não gostou da interferência e com hostilidade, lançou sua energia contra o pupilo...esquecendo-se, por um segundo, que se Hyoga era herdeiro da armadura de aquário...havia motivo. Com um olhar a força de Kamus voltou-se contra ele...  
  
Anuska nesse momento, deixou-se abater pelo turbilhão de coisas que assolavam sua mente, se retirando rapidamente com passos firmes...para longe dali...Cisne olhou rapidamente para nós...e foi atrás dela.  
  
Um trovão se fez escutar...e um raio cortou o céu...marcando o início de uma tempestade...Aioria me abraçou, não ligávamos para a chuva...senti ele beijar meu ombro tristemente, ao chateados estávamos...cavaleiros e amazonas...ao ver Kamus ir embora...sem palavras...para a solidão da Casa de Aquário...  
  
"Quando as estrelas começarem a cair...  
Me diz, me diz...  
Pra onde é que a gente vai fugir?"  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
N/A: Eba!!!! Férias!! Agora ninguém me segura!!! Espero estar terminando finalmente essa história até o final da semana que vem! E colocar mais algumas completas até o fim desse período de estiagem!!!   
  
Valeu por todos e todas que me mandaram reviews!! Thanks to all!!! Mandem mais, sempre é bom!!   
  
Espero ter colocado bem o que todos sentiam sobre o que estava acontecendo, principalmente Miro...eu gostaria de ter colocado mais, mas ficaria muito comprido, quem sabe no próximo cap eu coloco um tiquinho mais?  
  
Acabei colocando a tradução das expressões logo ao lado delas pra não perder muito da história (ficar indo e voltando só pra saber o que falou, acaba perdendo um pouco o clima do momento)... Minha idéia era colocar as frases da Anuska em russo (sim sim, uma discussão bilíngüe!), mas quem disse que encontrei um bom dicionário russo-portugues??? (se alguém souber de um pela net me avise!!!). Sobre a frase de Carlo...bem...acho que não precisa traduzir né? o.O  
  
Sobre o título: Anã negra é o mesmo que Anã Branca...porém, já não possui brilho....é ela quem dá origem aos buracos negros.  
  
Músicas incidentais:  
  
Estrela, estrela – Maria Rita Mariano

Angra dos Reis – Legião Urbana


	5. Supernova

CAPÍTULO V – SUPERNOVA  
  
"Se as coisas são inatingíveis, ora! Não é motivo para não quere-las...que tristes os caminhos se não fosse a presença distante das estrelas"  
Mário Quintana  
  
Era como se a chuva tivesse o poder de espalhar a dor do cosmo de Kamus por todo o Santuário...Cada gota que caia pelas pilastras era sentida na alma do Cavaleiro de Aquário como uma lágrima, banhando seu coração...Já que seu rosto se transformara num mármore tão frio quanto a construção que o rodeava...  
  
Entrei com muito cuidado...completa escuridão da noite...um relâmpago, e vi a silhueta de Aquário no meio do amplo salão, envolto apenas por pequenos pontos prateados...prata essa que seguramente estava em todo o ambiente: gelo.  
  
- Kamus, você deve vir comigo.  
  
Me surpreendi com a gravidade de minha voz, nunca havia falado de tal maneira com ele...  
  
- Vá embora.  
  
Sua voz retumbou como o trovão que caiu...pude perceber que mesmo o corpo dele estava como que envolto por diamantes...suspirei...o vento levava minha capa para o céu...um leve perfume de rosas selvagens inundou o local inóspito...em poucos instantes o cosmo de Kamus enfraqueceu...e pude ver em seus olhos não o frio de antes, mas o pavor da perda de controle sobre si mesmo...sobre seu corpo.  
  
- Teria sido mais fácil se você aceitasse meu convite.  
  
Virei-me acendendo meu cosmo fracamente, iluminando apenas o nosso caminho...nosso, pois Kamus seguia-me através de meu comando...a Casa de Aquário agora poderia sentir a chuva, antes das gotas de congelarem...  
  
- Muitos não conhecem o poder dessas flores...acho que nem imaginam o que posso fazer com elas...  
  
Falava subindo as escadarias no jardim, para acalmar meu próprio coração, que estava angustiado depois de todo o ocorrido...a água escorria por nós...meus cabelos respingavam...ótimo! Esconderia minhas lágrimas, sempre fui um sensível, esperava poder ajuda-lo.  
  
- Porque está fazendo isso, Afrodite?  
  
Ele já desistira de lutar contra minha magia...eu sorri, entrando no templo lhe entregando uma toalha...aos poucos sua percepção voltaria...  
  
- Talvez, Kamus, o destino não tenha cruzado nossos caminhos antes justamente por causa disso...  
  
O chão manchado com a lama de nossos pés...podia ver que também eu manchava de dúvida o coração de meu amigo...fui em direção a um corredor:  
  
- Os deuses sabem o que fazem? Ou não?  
  
Parei em frente a uma porta...o efeito da magia praticamente nulo, e Kamus me olhava fixamente...imaginei se ele não precisava apenas de alguém que o escutasse para que então todo seu ser se derramasse, enfim...aquela sensação sem nome que só o amor pode causar...foi difícil ter de deixa-lo sozinho, mas era algo que eu já decidira fazer:  
  
- Certas coisas parecem futilidades...mas em alguns momentos elas talvez não sejam.  
  
Dei um meio sorriso ante a expressão séria de Kamus, e abri a porta lentamente continuando a falar:  
  
- Descubro agora que minha futilidade...pode salvar um coração...  
  
A luz se faz presente, minha sala de vídeo...observo a expressão de Kamus se modificar radicalmente, e a respiração falhar...durante tanto tempo foi meu tesouro: pilhas de revistas, livros, vídeos...de Anuska Kornikova...ele deu dois passos e parou, passando a mão pelo rosto, de costas...não sabia por onde começar...  
  
- Mesmo sabendo que sua decisão sobre Anuska já esta tomada...eu espero que faça bom proveito do que tenho aqui...  
  
Coloco o controle remoto do vídeo sobre a cama e vou até a porta...  
  
- Para que veja como foi a vida dela nesses 10 anos...  
  
E fechando-a, saindo lentamente, completo:  
  
- Leve o tempo que precisar...  
  
Deixo-o então com a Anuska que ele não sabia existir, com as controvérsias de uma alma conturbada, esperando com todas as minhas forças que eu pudesse ajudar de alguma forma.  
  
(...)  
  
Cisne ficou a procurar a "irmã" por muito tempo, se perguntando diversas vezes como ela podia fugir dele assim, quero dizer, como conseguia sumir sem que ninguém a visse...E mal sabia ele que fora o que ela sempre fizera...fugir...  
  
Era noite e a chuva não cessava quando o cavaleiro de bronze resolveu voltar ao local onde tudo ocorreu...e qual não foi seu espanto quando a viu sentada sobre uma pilastra...primeiramente achou se tratar de apenas uma estátua que não vira da primeira vez...mas à pouca luminosidade de seu cosmo...fez ele lembrar... que estátuas não choram...  
  
- Anuska?...  
  
Um trovão ressoa nas paredes gastas por cenas do drama...talvez as rochas jamais tivessem presenciado ali a realidade do ser humano...  
  
- Que me vale o sonho...se não tenho o amor?...que me vale...tudo o que ganhei...se o perdi?  
  
Hyoga a fitou pesaroso...o corpo dela enxarcado da chuva, os braços lânguidos ao lado, pálidos...como o mármore...maquiagem manchando o rosto...pura dor...o choro silencioso descia, como as gotas do céu...e, com tudo isso, ainda era tão linda...fazendo Cisne segurar a respiração um instante antes de se aproximar...segurou delicadamente uma das mãos da ninfa:  
  
- Você não o perdeu  
  
- Sim, eu o perdi...  
  
Ele sentiu gotas quentes do rosto dela descerem por sua mão e sorriu abaixando-se para olha-la diretamente:  
  
- Você nunca o perdeu, Anuska.  
  
Um primeiro soluço...ela coloca a mão na boca...a esmeralda de seus olhos caia...de forma cristalina...choro...forte, desesperado, infantil...ele envolve os ombros dela com o braço...conforto, um ombro que confiava, finalmente...Cisne se compadece...  
  
- Venha, vamos para um lugar mais aconchegante e quente...  
  
Ajuda-a a se levantar, lentamente, e completa olhando os templos do Santuário em meio a relâmpagos:  
  
- Você precisa saber o que aconteceu com meu mestre...  
  
Andam pela chuva em direção ao saguão:  
  
- ...depois que você se foi.  
  
(...)  
  
Aurora...parece que o perfume das plantas se acentuara devido a chuva da noite, agora que os raios de sol tocavam-lhes em primeiro lugar...levantei- me sentindo o cheiro de terra molhada. Curioso, como sempre fui, a primeira coisa que fui fazer (antes mesmo de pentear os cabelos, tão preocupado estava) foi me certificar que Kamus estava bem. Qual não foi minha surpresa em não vê-lo no quarto? Baixei os olhos...como eu saberia que ele realmente vira tudo?  
  
Dei um bocejo, estava quente, mesmo eu estando apenas com um short...resolvi tomar um banho para depois tentar saber sobre meu vizinho...mas antes, claro, fui ver se meus queridos gatinhos estavam bem...e então...  
  
- Minha...Deusa...!  
  
E mal eu havia recuperado o inchaço de meus olhos...lá estava eu a chorar novamente. E eu que, no fundo de minha admiração, sempre tive um pouco de inveja de Anuska...agora sentia ainda mais...  
  
Meu vaso de centro...presente de minha mãe...solitário em sua beleza...agroa era acompanhado de belíssimas e eternas rosas. Eternas no gelo eterno do poder de Aquário...rosas frias e tão quentes ao mesmo tempo, quentes no carinho do agradecimento...o obrigado tímido e silencioso de Kamus...  
  
O dia ia alto quando resolvi por dar uma volta no Santuário (depois de me recuperar e reorganizar minhas coleções de Anuska)...e, andando pelo Coliseu com uma calça capri e uma camisa de tecido leve, percebi que havia algo sendo murmurado...o baixo tom dos aspirantes a cavaleiros me fez perguntar o que ocorria. Foi quando encontrei Saga e Aioros.  
  
- Então é melhor deixarmos assim...  
  
Falou o atual mestre com expressão séria...e Aioros sorriu acenando, ao me ver...  
  
- Eu acho que ele está melhor do que imaginamos...(Aioros)  
  
- Kamus?  
  
Perguntei cumprimentando-os...e Saga então apontou para um local verdejane próximo ao Coliseu...o Cavaleiro de Aquário, só em meio ao campo, vestindo a armadura sagrada de ouro. Fazia-se envolver por um cosmo poderoso e acolhedor...em pé, tão somente, olhos fechados...  
  
- Está lá desde que o sol nasceu... (Aioros)  
  
Me pergunto se não passou a noite ali depois do que (Saga)  
  
- Ele não passou a noite ali.  
  
A energia dele estava diferente...era tranqüila e aberta agora. Os dois olharam para mim indagadores...e foi a partir desse momento que nós, cavaleiros de ouro, resolvemos não mais interferir, porque eu contei a eles o que eu fizera.  
  
(...)  
  
Anuska acordou e o sol já passara do meio do céu...milhares de recados e ligações...não atendeu a nenhum deles...não conseguia esquecer um minuto de tudo o que ouvira de Hyoga na noite anterior...o amigo foi embora pouco antes do raiar do dia, tantas foram as palavras trocadas e ouvidas entre eles...e agora...ela só precisava...refletir, recordar, deixar tudo o que se lavou em lágrimas, toda a maldade, egoísmo, tristeza, saudade, angustia...tudo de ruim que havia...ir...simplesmente...abrindo espaço para que o amor que ela sempre teve por Kamus pudesse voltar a tomar todo o seu ser.  
  
O calor estava mais ameno devido a chuva do dia anterior. Com um vestido simples, semelhante a uma túnica, quase branco...levemente amarelo, ela caminhava pela cidade, buscando acalmar sua alma...enriquecer seu espírito...em meio a oliveiras via os imponentes templos das 12 casas dos signos de ouro...o vento bateu levando seus cachos dourados como o sol...cheiro de maresia...sorriu...areia feita de cascalhos, tirou as sandálias...água fria sobre seus pés...o oceano em toda sua imensidão...fechou os olhos. Tantas vezes imaginara, a olhar para o eterno gelo da Sibéria, como seria o mar...e se entristecia no vilarejo...e quando isso acontecia, Kamus lhe sorria a dizer que um dia ela eria belos dias de sol...e o mar...ao lado dele. Sonhavam os dois...sonhavam tanto...e, tão interessante pensar, que ali estavam tão próximos de tornar tudo realidade...ela estava tão perto de ter sua vida real...realmente como sonhara...sua juventude cegara sua lucidez há anos atrás...mas agora...  
  
(...)  
  
Ninguém vira Hyoga durante todo o dia...até aquele momento. A noite começava...um púrpura cobria o céu...assim como minha blusa, especialmente escolhida para a ocasião com decote em V, semi-transparente...calça social CK, grafite...sorri, meus cabelos estavam mais claros devido a luz da lua...prendi-os com uma fita da cor da camisa...olhei ao redor. Ironicamente, sem combinarmos, todos nos encontramos nas ruínas do Coliseu...todos belamente vestidos, não era sempre que tínhamos uma ocasião como aquela...as amazonas de Águia e Cobra chamavam a atenção em seus vestidos preto e vinho, respectivamente...e sem sombra de dúvida eu me sentia entre deuses olímpicos...a ousadia de Miro, a simplicidade de Mu, a força de Aioria, a alegria de Aldebaran...tudo refletido em suas roupas...e, sem palavras, fitávamos o motivo de tudo...seu cosmo a correr cada canto da escuridão que repousava sobre a Terra...Kamus permanecia em sua armadura...parecia-nos que nem se movera desde a manhã...foi quando vimos Cisne, e eu fiquei impressionado com sua beleza...um terno negro finamente cortado, conjunto com uma camisa de um azul tão claro quanto seus olhos. Se aproximou do mestre intensificando o cosmo brevemente...e vimos uma miscelânea de luzes...sérios, esperamos uma resposta. Hyoga sorriu...se encaminhou até nós, e nos disse de expressão alegre:  
  
- Vamos!...  
  
Sorrisos, risos..conversa...animados fomos para o Parthenon, onde estavam ocorrendo o desfile...mas, um de nós ficou...só mais um pouco:  
  
- Você não vai ter...  
  
- Eu não tenho.  
  
Kamus abriu os olhos a primeira vez em horas..que, para ele, pareceram anos, e olhou o amigo:  
  
- Não tenho nenhum ressentimento...só tenho a agradecer, Miro.  
  
O Cavaleiro de Escorpião sentara numa pilastra perto de Kamus e deu um meio sorriso seguido de um resmungo, percebendo que Aquário terminara sua "meditação":  
  
- Quando Afrodite me contou o que tinha feito, quase o matei!!! – ele riu – Ora, porque não fez antes? Teria me poupado aquela encenação de briga... – uma careta – e, claro, meu olho...  
  
Riram os dois lembrando do dia que ela chegara...parecia tanto tempo...Miro se levantou, limpou a calça de couro preta...ajeitou a camisa vermelha, com desenhos geométricos também pretos (eu disse ousado)...e percebendo o amigo a olhar para um determinado ponto...sorriu...não imaginava tamanha mudança em Kamus em tão pouco tempo...  
  
- Nunca vi sua constelação brilhar tanto...  
  
- É Anuska...  
  
Kamus sorriu como nunca fizera...  
  
- Hã?  
  
- Mon etóile...Anuska... (minhas estrela...Anuska)  
  
(...)  
  
- Hu Yigquiu Dohko  
  
- Shaka Kabir Surya  
  
- E Carlo Bortoletto Lastori  
  
O evento era de uma enorme proporção...ganhamos crachás especias de convidados VIP´s, nada como ser uma modelo internacional...Meu maior prazer era ver Carlo com certo ciúme, mesmo percebendo que meu verdadeiro interesse era a coleção de verão e, claro, Anuska em si...  
  
O desfile não demorou muito para começar, e em lugares privilegiados, pudemos assistir a absolutamente todos os detalhes (apesar de os meus detalhes serem bem diferentes dos de Saga e Miro, por exemplo)...alguns estavam mesmo era curtindo o fato daquela ótima oportunidade de se entreter, depois de tanto tempo, mesmo assim, no momento que ela, a deusa mortal, cruzou a passarela...todos sorrimos...ela sorriu, belamente...e, assim vimos que, mesmo ela tendo percebido a não presença de quem ela esperava, estaria bem...porque com certeza tudo se resolveria.  
  
No coquetel, após a apresentação das coleções, todos nos divertimos muito...principalmente pela grande maioria ter sido abordada por fotógrafos (!!!)...eu tomava champagne, quando vi ela se aproximar de Mu...usava um longo vestido azul, com detalhes prateados que fazia-me olhar para o céu estrelado e confundi-lo com ela...  
  
- Eu espero não ter causado problemas...  
  
O Ariano sorriu:  
  
- Você só trouxe soluções, srta...por mais que não pareça, ainda...  
  
Por um tempo ficaram conversando, juntando-se a eles Hyoga e também Shaka e Marin com Aioria...me distrai um momento conversando com Carlo e Aldebaran , que se encontrava maravilhado...e no próximo segundo:  
  
- Ah! Então é você...quem diria que o único a não conhecer seria você, Afrodite!  
  
O sorriso dela me inebriou...completamente...senti Carlo apertar minha mão e me deixar a sós com ela, levando os outros...ele sabia que aquele momento era importante para mim.  
  
Depois de algumas palavras:  
  
- Disseram-me que... você...  
  
- Dei um empurrãozinho? – ri – As vezes a febre de um fã serve para alguma coisa!  
  
Ela fitou diretamente meus olhos:  
  
- Obrigada...  
  
Tomei sua mão delicadamente...  
  
- Eu também amo, Anuska...eu sei o que é sofrer por um amor distante...por algo que parece te impedir de amar... – fitei o céu pensativo – e sei também...o que é abandonar tudo por esse amor. Requer coragem...  
  
Olhei pra ela um instante para depois observar Carlo a se divertir com Shura e Shina...abaixei-me dizendo num sussurro brincalhão:  
  
- Mas quer saber? – ela me olhou curiosa – No fim das contas é a coisa mais fácil e gostosa do mundo!  
  
(...)  
  
Noite alta...madrugada...e Anuska, com aquele sentimento dentro de si, prestes a explodir...não conseguia mais permanecer na festa...parecia-lhe que tudo se encontrava em preto e branco, e por mais que as pessoas rissem e conversassem...sentia-se em meio ao mais profundo silêncio. Não havia tristeza em seus olhos, mas, sim, uma vontade constante de gritar...que enfim seria livre.  
  
Passou pela cozinha do local, chamando a atenção de todos ali...e, por uma discreta porta lateral...saiu para a quietude...semi-iluminada pela lua...envolveu seus ombros com a echarpe, no frescor da escuridão...e observou o céu...estrelas...Aquário...sorriu abertamente e resolveu descer pela pequena escada até a rua, para observar melhor...o que de fato ocorrera...ele nunca a deixou...e nunca a deixaria...e enquanto descia, pode ver...uma sombra conhecida...e seus olhos sorriram para ele úmidos...Kamus sai para o luar e se aproxima...um conjunto social azul marinho...uma única e singela rosa em sua mão...olhava para ela com sentimento, como antigamente. Anuska percebeu isso, e caminhando lentamente, chegou mais perto dele...por alguns instantes permaneceram assim...respiração falhada e mais rápida que o normal, de ambos...uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto da modelo, enquanto reunia forças pala falar...  
  
- Será que você poder me perdo...  
  
A rosa pousa nos lábios dela...Kamus sorri, passando a flor, então, delicadamente sobre a lágrima dela...sua mão tocando de leve o rosto da amada...  
  
- Está tudo bem agora...  
  
Os olhos ternos passam a se transformar lentamente...ela da um meio sorriso...fechando os olhos ao toque leve dos dedos de Kamus, junto a flor, sobre seus lábios...paixão...e um desejo crescente e belo...  
  
- Kamyu...  
  
Ele não a deixa continuar...toma uma das mãos dela entre a sua, colocando-a sobre seu peito...se aproxima mais, murmurando...  
  
- Se eu pudesse mudar algo em minha vida, jamais teria deixado você partir por aquela porta, Anuska...  
  
Seus corpos próximos...respiravam o mesmo ar agora...e ela coloca sua mão sobre a dele em seu rosto...  
  
- E talvez por perceberem que separados sofreríamos a eternidade...os deuses quiseram nos fazer encontrar novamente...  
  
O rosto, tão perto...e a voz dele falha:  
  
- E eu não vou cometer o mesmo erro...  
  
Ela olha fixamente para ele...lábios entreabertos na tentativa de controlar a respiração:  
  
- Eu não vou te deixar partir...  
  
Anuska sente o ar faltar...ele toca o ombro dela, enquanto a mão da amada continua pousada em seu peito...tremula...Kamus sorri...prende levemente a rosa nos cabelos dela, acarinhando o angélico pescoço da ninfa...  
  
- Etóile... – os olhos umidecem – nunca mais te deixarei partir...porque você foi feita para brilhar em meu coração...  
  
Realidade...nada mais de sonho...tudo se consumava...ela sentia o perfume dele...ele o sabor dos lábios dela...um beijo pleno de saudade...cheio de amor...repleto de desejo. Os braços a envolveram de forma como para protege- la...as mãos agarravam-se às vestes dele na ânsia de te-lo junto a si...de não perder aquele instante...um momento eterno...eternizado na hora escura antes do sol nascer...e assim, quem sabe, a providencia divina pudesse finalmente entender..que não havia algo ou alguém que os separasse...mesmo que a missão de cada um deles fosse imensamente diferente...estariam juntos os dois...Kamus e Anuska...porque uma estrela não vive sem uma constelação...e uma constelação não existe...sem estrelas...  
  
FIM...  
  
"Ouvir Estrelas  
  
- Ora (direis) ouvir estrelas! Certo,  
  
Perdeste o senso! E eu vos direi, no entanto,  
  
Que, para ouví-las, muita vez desperto  
  
E abro a janela, pálido de espanto. E conversamos longo tempo, enquanto  
  
A Via Láctea, como um pálio aberto,  
  
Cintila. E, ao vir o sol, saudoso e em pranto,  
  
Ainda as procuro pelo céu deserto. Direis agora: - Tresloucado amigo!  
  
Que conversas com elas? Que sentido  
  
Tem o que dizem quando estão contigo? E eu vos direi: - Amai para entendê-las,  
  
Pois só quem ama pode ter ouvido  
  
Capaz de ouvir e de entender estrelas! "  
Olavo Bilac

N/A: Bem, e chega ao fim a bela história da estrela de Kamus...e por mais curioso que possa parecer... há alguns dias atrás eu descobri o significado do nome Anuska...hunf...eu havia escolhido o nome por ser forte e sonoro...jamais iria imaginar que Anuska significa "aquela que brilha"...coincidências...  
  
Então...é isso! Agradeço tremendamente a todos(as) que acompanharam a história até aqui, e desejo de todo o coração que possam ler meus próximos trabalhos com o mesmo carinho que fizeram com esse!

Mari Marin e Pipe...um obrigada especial a vcs duas, por mandarem suas reviews tão logo eu postava o cap!!! Valeu mesmo!!!

Na minha opinião foi o melhor cap...acho que a sensibilidade de Afrodite ajudou muito na narração...um yaoizinhu beeeeemmmm leve... o único casal yaoi que eu admiro (e admito!).

Sobre o título: Supernova é o grau máximo de brilho de uma estrela...é a explosão desta para que um novo universo e novas estrelas possam ser criadas...é a renovação.

Sobre os nomes dos cavaleiros:

Hu Yingquiu Dohko - na China o sobrenome vem antes de tudo (Hu - tigre em chines), depois vem o nome de família (Yingquiu) e o nome (Dohko)

Shaka Kabir Surya - Kabir é o nome de uma família indiana e Surya quer dizer sol

Carlo Bortoletto Lastori - nomes de famílias importantes da Itália


	6. Epílogo

"Caros amigos....nos vamos perde-los. De uma maneira...OU DE OUTRA..."  
  
Eu não entendia como tinha vivido ate aquele instante...provavelmente eu não vivera...apenas...existira... tirei uma mecha dourada de seus olhos...e pousei um beijo sobre seus labios antes de sair...deixando-a entre lençóis e raios de sol da manha...  
  
Aquela noite...aqueles últimos dias...trouxeram a tona os antigos desejos que eu possuía em meu ser...e agora, eu, Kamus, tinha maturidade suficiente para realiza-los...por nos dois...  
  
- Não...não aconteceu nad...bem, aconteceu mas...Mademoseile Saori, preciso te fazer um pedido...  
  
(...)  
  
Hyoga estava so sorrisos...apesar da despedida, sabia que não demoraria a nos ver novamente. Muito carregado com todos os presentes que nos estávamos enviando ao pequeno rebento que logo chegaria e também a futura mamãe, Cisne se encaminhava para o portão de embarque.  
  
- Mestre Dohko, quer que eu mande algum recado para Shiryu?  
  
Se despedia ele de mim, o abracei rindo e disse:  
  
- Diga que fiquei com vontade de ter um neto...  
  
Muitos risos correram pelo saguão do aeroporto...e por mais que eu brincasse, eu sentia uma falta imensa de Shiryu e Chunrey...O vôo foi chamado novamente e percebemos todos que Hyoga procurava o mestre com o olhar...não víamos Kamus desde o desfile...tampouco Anuska...isso fez com que não nos preocupássemos...tanto...afinal os outros sentiam-se receosos...sempre haveria a suspeita de novas batalhas em seus corações...Cisne balançou a cabeca pegando a mochila.  
  
- Bem, esperei 3 dias a mais que o que eu podia...não posso ficar mais...  
  
- Fique tranqüilo...tenho certeza que Kamus deve estar muuuito bem!  
  
Disse-nos Miro com o cinismo de costume...e ainda completou:  
  
- ...talvez esteja tambem preparando um filhinho...  
  
Alguns de nos balançamos a cabeça, outros simplesmente sorriram...e um certo algum, fez o Escorpião guardar seu ferrão num instante:  
  
- Eu ouvi isso!  
  
Para mim não foi uma surpresa vê-lo ali...mas sim a maneira como veio...ele estava livre, e a essa a única palavra que encontro. Um largo sorriso...seu olhar mudado...e uma diferença brutal na maneira de agir...brutalmente fantástica!  
  
- Não que você esteja enganado, mon ami...mas...  
  
Com essa deixa, foi meramente impossível não rir...porem logo ficamos perplexos com a beleza que se aproximava. Anuska também mudara. E o que parecia impossível acontecera...estava ainda mais maravilhosa! Sorriu entregando um olhar acolhedor a cada um de nos...e deu um abraço em Hyoga:  
  
- Desculpe ter roubado seu mestre esses dias...  
  
Cisne deu um largo sorriso:  
  
- Vocês estão aqui agora...juntos...e isso o que importa.  
  
Ela então voltou-se para Kamus...que estava estranhamente ansioso...ela tomou sua mão, se olharam apenas um instante...Cavaleiros de Ouro percebendo que havia algo de estranho...então ele falou:  
  
- Eu...não tive tempo algo para seu filho. Mas como bom padrinho, espero estar la quando ele nascer...  
  
Quando vi o envelope que ele entregava a Hyoga não pude acreditar...talvez eu nunca ficara tão indeciso entre sentimentos na minha existência.  
  
- Portanto o presente que tenho e para você, Hyoga.  
  
Era uma alegria enorme misturada a uma tristeza descomunal...e subitamente me senti cansado...depois de vê-los crescer...agora eu os via indo embora...a carta lacrada com o selo de Athena fez todos entenderem, menos Cisne...  
  
- Você a abrira junto com sua esposa...esta e minha ultima ordem como seu mestre...e como cavaleiro.  
  
A expressão de espanto de Hyoga foi compreensível...mas o que vi no rosto dos signos dourados foi surpreendente: um semblante tranqüilo e doido ao mesmo eu...um sorriso cansado e os olhos mareados demonstrando que logo também chegaria a hora de deixarmos nossas armaduras...nossas batalhas...para não so os próximos terem oporunidade...mas também para vivermos, enfim, em paz...essa paz que merecemos todos...  
  
- Não se preocupem...a Casa de Aquario não ficara vazia por muito tempo... (Kamus)  
  
- Logo vocês terao um novo vizinho! (Anuska)  
  
Os dois falam como lendo nossos pensamentos...Kamus olhou para o pupilo, fazendo-o entender melhor do que se trataria a carta...suspiros...emoções mais fortes...Miro pergunta com um largo sorriso, colocando a mão sobre o ombro do grande amigo:  
  
- Então...você vai voltar pra casa, não e?  
  
O aquariano retribuiu o sorrir:  
  
- Sim, vou...alias – olhou para Anuska – nos vamos!  
  
Ela estava compadecida com as pequenas lagrimas que brotavam dos olhos de cada um de nos, em especial de Afrodite...e encostando seu rosto sobre o ombro de Kamus brincou:  
  
- Pensem pelo lado bom, vocês vão ter onde passar as férias agora!  
  
Risadas...Hyoga passou a mão pelo rosto, enxugando-o, assim como Aioros e Um (ambos bem mais discretos)...e Carlo não ia perder essa oportunidade:  
  
- No se... passar frio não e comigo!  
  
Dessa feita quem riu-se foram os dois...Kamus enlaçou-a pela cintura e ela disse com uma piscada:  
  
- Quem disse que vamos para a Sibéria?  
  
O ar de duvida pairou apenas um momento:  
  
- Meus parentes deixaram alguns patrimônios para mim na Franca...  
  
- Quando pretendem ir?  
  
Perguntou Shaka com sua tranqüilidade aparente...Anuska teve um pequeno sobressalto e disse algo em francês para Kamus, nos deixando correndo...ele olhou o relógio:  
  
- Em torno de 5 minutos e estaremos partindo...  
  
A ultima chamada do vôo de Hyoga calou nossas perguntas e nossa surpresa...nos despedimos de Cisne apressados e vimos ele correr até Anuska abraçando-a com força e sumindo no portão de embarque...ouvimos chamarem, então, o vôo para a França, tão chocados estávamos!!!  
  
- Mas suas coisas, como?! você fez?... (Aioria)  
  
- E Athena? O que ela?!... (Shura)  
  
- Oras, o que vocês acham que fiquei fazendo esses últimos 3 dias?!  
  
Bastou nossos olhares maliciosos...e ele gargalhou:  
  
- Tudo bem, não respondam!!  
  
Anuska voltou, interrompendo nossos pensamentos com sua beleza em forma de felicidade...eles transpiravam amor, e era isso o que nos confortava naquele momento de despedida. O vôo foi anunciado novamente...Kamus respirou profundamente e falou em baixo tom, talvez pra ele próprio...  
  
- Se eu dissesse tudo o que tenho a agradecer a vocês...ficaria a falar eternamente...  
  
E em todos os meus anos eu nunca senti tamanho orgulho...um cavaleiro que cuprira a missão como tal...e que agora tinha a coragem de seguir seus passos como homem...  
  
- Existe um envelope para cada um de vocês, com endereço, telefones, enfim...tudo o que precisam para me encontrar...  
  
Ele nos dizia enquanto Anuska lentamente se despedia...de todos nós...Kamus fechou os olhos um instante e também veio-, então, se despedir...  
  
- Meus dois sonhos: minha estrela – olhou Anuska – e minha constelação...  
  
O cosmo dele inundou-nos...tão imensamente diferente...era...quente...olhou as lagrimas em nossos olhos, como as suas...  
  
- Eu nunca deixaria de ser um cavaleiro...portanto me procurem quando assim for necessário...  
  
A honra dos Cavaleiros de Ouro era quase palpável e, como alguém que traz a realidade a tona, ou o sonho...a bela tocou a mão de Kamus...e ele sorriu, completando:  
  
- E quando não for necessário também!!!  
  
E entre sorrisos, lágrimas, tristeza e alegria imensa...nós vimos o casal se um belo beijo se foram...  
  
Assim se foi Kamus, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Aquário. Assim o perdemos... e também assim ganhamos: Kamus Guy Audric, ser humano de valor inestimável, que nos honrou com sua grande amizade...tal como um irmão, muito mais valioso...do que ouro.

FIM

N/A: Supresinha básica...hihihi... ; )  
  
Não resisti a um epílogo!!! (tudo bem que o epílogo normalmente não deve passar de 2 paginas, mas...ta valendo!!!)   
  
Obrigada mais uma vez pelo apoio de todos!   
  
Pra quem curtiu esse espero que goste do próximo – APENAS UM SER HUMANO – o prólogo esta sendo colocado em paralelo com esse epílogo...da série "Pequenas Historias dos Cavaleiros de Ouro" , contará um pouco sobre Shaka...e dessa vez NÃO é romance... pra quem gosta de filosofia...prato cheio (é o que eu espero pelo menos!! )  
  
Sobre o nome de Kamus: eu precisava de algo forte, sonoro e ele próprio. Então fui pesquisar algumas coisas...GUY quer dizer guia e AUDRIC significa governante sábio... acho que reflete bem a pessoa dele...


End file.
